Rosario of the DEAD
by Mic Mov
Summary: Yokai Academy, a place where "monsters" learn to adapt to the Human World,...but, what would happen, if, the human world...WAS NO MORE, Issues will be dealt with, lives forever changed, can you piture it?, ...
1. Chapter 1

Rosario Vampire,"**When Worlds...COLLAPSE!**"

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights too Rosario Vampire, i do not intend too sell it or ANYTHING,

I do not own the Characters, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

New York, 2010

Sports Bar, DownTown:

"And that's it for our season, thanks too all our viewers, see ya next year", said a tv over a bar, it was pretty late, and most of the customers and fans had ither gone home, or too another place too party, it was completely empty, save for one man, face down on a table, obviously passed out, a bartender walks up and shakes him,"Hey pal, last call was an hour ago, ya gotta split", but all that came from the man was an errie moan,"...uhhhhhhh", the bartender was getting angry, he walks back too his bar and fills an empty glass with some ice cold water, walking back, he notices the drunk was gone,"Huh, good riddance", as the bartender was about too lock up, a hand suddenly touched his shoulder, making him jump up in the air,"Ahhhhhhh!", backed up against the wall, sweating and breathing hard, he fails too notice the stranger walk up too him,"Hey pal, can you give me one more pass on that whisky".

It was the stranger, who the Bartender promply throws out, on his butt, the man curses and swears,"Up yours, i know a better place", finally the bartender locks up the place and starts walking over too his car, only, another stranger was lying against it,"Okay, i get it, i'm cursed, fine, hey buddy, get off my car before i give you another flick, of my fist...huh?, ...AIIEEEEE!", this stranger was not the same from the bar, no, this man was quite different, instead of asking for another beer or anything alcohol, he insteads, prefers something more bloody and raw, like a hunk of the bartenders neck!, tearing out a good chunk, the old man stumbles back, mostly in shock, desperately trying too hold back the gushing of the blood oozing out from his wound, but, he fails miserably, as his assiliant, continues too snack, garbled words, and than, nothing but silence!.

Five minutes later,

Outside a Motel:

"Fuck, that old fart, who the hell does he think he is, huh, i'm a fucking Colonel, served my country, ( he's still drunk, clumsy messes around his pocket looking for his key), oh come on, i know your down there, come on, Suzu isn't here right now, come on!", he was talking about a Cpl who he served with, up until that very day, both he and she were good friends, until, she reported him drinking while on duty, something that clearly flagged a direct response, something she clearly regretted, as after his immediate hearing, he was expelled, with a dis-honorable discharge, most who knew the Colonel were outraged, some protesting that the hearing was too quick, and that most of who had served on his trial were against him, the colonel had a reputation with pissing off the wrong brass.

But, Cpl. Suzu Omaki felt it was her duty, the operation he was about too set out on was a crucial and desperate one, a misson that involved alot of concentration, which she knew he did not have, after the trial she tries too reason with him,"Come on Derick, i had too","Fuck Off!, i don't need any of that from you, after i went too bat for ya, i helped you when those piss ants were talking down too ya", she grimiced, Suzu knew that, a long time she had tried, over and over too join,but, her records were too splochy, there were alot of questions,but, she and Derick were literally child hood friends, upon middle school, where she was sent back too Japan, he put in a few good words and finally, she managed too get a position as a driver.

"Listen too me, i had too, that operation was too intense, and your clearly drunk, if you had gone, you'd put alot of lives on the line and...", he stoped and turned on her,"Fuck You!, i'm out of here", and just like that, he was gone, Suzu was about five foot, well built, had short silver hair, despite her appearance, she had a positive attitude, and strong willed, something that made her alot of friends, she wasn't alway's like it, when she first entered Junior High School, most of the student body would make fun of her, constantly pointing at her and, well, making fun of the way she looked, for a time she began building resentment towards everyone, her piers would tell her not too bother, too stick too her true self, that was the plan, until she met him,"Get Lost!", she was crouching behind a desk, really trying hard too hold back, but, than she heard that guff voice.

She looked up and gasped, there, right before, was Derick, you'd think he'd be wiping the floor with the other students,but, that wasn't gonna happen,lol, he was literally getting his clock cleaned,"Hey Thompson, you really tough now, ain't ya", one student said, Derick replies,"Actually, yeah, and i'm alot smarter than you idiots, like what you just said, it's prounced AIN'T YA!, he charged at the bullying students. An hour later, in the nurses office, Derick was being seen too by the school nurse,"Ah, carefull doc", he scringed, she laughed and say's,"Oh, what's wrong, is the baby scared of a little alcohol",she laughed he gave her that annoyed look and turned, that's when he noticed someone staring through the door creek,"Oh, looks like you've got a fan", the nurse smiles and walks through the door, motioning for the girl too enter.

"So, what do you want", he said, Suzu at this time was just a year younger than him around fourteen, him fifteen,"Um, i wanted, too, thank you", she said through her lips, she seemed too be having a hard time talking, like something else was catching her eye,"I didn't do it for you, okay", he almost barks, she jumps, it wasn't like she was scared of him, no, Derick noticed she was looking at his face, out of curiosity, he takes his right hand and touches it, when he looks at his finger, it had one, tiny bulb of blood,"Oh, uh, sorry, i guess she didn't get all of it", he takes a wipe and clears the scar, after he jumps down from the table and say's,"Listen, it's nothing personal,but, i had a grudge against that guy, at first when i saw ya i thought you were gonna beat the crap out of all of them", Suzu was shocked,"What would make you think that", she lyed, rather horribly.

"Uh, maybe because of that killer look in your eye's, i penciled you as some book worm,but, something about you said too me your different", Suzu turned her head, after clearing it of what she saw, she was again stunned,"(How did he know?)", just as she was about too turn around, she felt something slap her on the back, making her jump,"Easy, easy, i'm just throwing out some respect, i think we got off on the wrong foot, my names Derick, Derick Thompson, you?", Suzu wasn't sure what too do, it wasn't that she was shy, but, it wasn't everyday she met someone like him,"Suzu, Suzu Omaki", she noticed he extended his hand,"What are you doing?", he smiled,"We shake, it's what friends when they say hi", something inside her, was thrilled,"You, you want too be my friend, even after what the others say about me", he just made a sigh,"Who cares about them, you want to be friends or not", Suzu didn't hesitate another second, she threw out her hand, and next, the two were shaking,"Thanks, uh, Derick","Right, you too Suzu".

Lower parts of New York:

Local clinic:

"Please, you gotta help me!", the old bartender literally screams, rushing through the door, a young nurse was about too close up when he came through, she almost jumped, but, the elderly nurse shook her head,"Sir, we're about too close, why not go too the hospital, if you hurry you might catch the last train", she was the kind of nurse who didn't really know the meaning being kind,"NO!, please, i'm bleeding here", she than notices the blood oozing from his towell wrapped around his neck, she points too an emptyp bed and say's,"Stay here, i'll get the doctor", a few minutes later, another old man arrives, obviously the doctor,"What seems to be the problem", he ask's, the bartender, now a clearl colored white, was visibly shaking, sweating, twitching his head over and over,"It was some bastard doc, he, he came out of nowhere, the fucker even took a bite out of my neck, i thought i was done for", the doctor began looking at his patient.

"Hmm, looks like the wound had stopped, for now, i'm going too give you some of this medicine, it will make you sleep out the night, you may stay here, i live just upstairs, nurse, you can go home", the old nurse just shook her head and walks out,"Your call doc, but, if i was you, i'd throw him out, from the looks of him, he ain't nothing but trouble", the doctor chuckles,"Thank you, good night now", after hooking the bartender up too a drip, the doctor setteles him back on the bed,"Have a good rest, tommorw we'll call the police and have them take your statement, than take you too the hospital, that's if they're still not swamped", the bartender looks up and ask's,"Swamped?, what do you mean?", the old doctor chuckles again,"Nothing too worry about i'm sure, it's just, well, it's just a rumor, but, we've been hearing stories, from other parts of the city, the same thing has been happening, like yours, cases of people being attacked, i'm sure it's only a rumor, rest now sir".

The old doctor turns off the lights and leaves his patient, who is now, suddenly feeling very tired, as he begins too loose consiouness, images start playing out in his mind, some too weird and fast too understand, and than, itching, he assumed it must be from the medcine, but, as time went on, he began too feel, hotter and hotter, he twisted and turned in his bed,"(Damit, what's wrong with me)", but, little did the bar tender know, that tonight, for him, and well, for the entire world, a huge and dramatic change was in store, something that only a save few could see comming, who would have known, on that night, would be Humanity's LAST!.

To be continued..

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own the rights too Rosario Vampire, i do NOT own the rights too it's characters,

i do not OWN ANYTHING!.

Author's notes:

Hey everyone, it's me Mic Mov, i've finally decided too throw my had into the action and try my own stab at another fic(note pun, lol), i've been wanting too do this for awhile, i've been really inspired by alot of the newest Zombie flics, mostly a certain tv show which unfortunately had about 6 episodes, (can any of you guess who i'm talking about,lol), and than of course i've been curious too see what would happen if a zombie flic did happen in the Rosario Universe, like, what would be the point of having the Academy, right,lol, anyway, i want to personlly put a shout out too the following writers,

IrwriteThings, WishUponAStar1015, Tarak, and HighPrinceGasket, all of whome are my all time fav writers, and ChaosBahumut, anyway, this is just the first draft too say, i'm not looking for alot of praises, like other writers say,but, a few comments about the begging would help, thanks and also, thanks for reading,bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario of the Dead:"Revealing your True Colors"

Day **2**

Motel,

6:00 am:

After sleeping through the whole night, Derick wakes up, groggy and groaning, poking his head up out from under the sheet, he searches for a glass of water,"...come on,oh, my frigging head", a minute later, he's up, sitting up on the bed, he's looking out the window, not sure what he should do next,"I be Suzu is at work, huh", he sigh's and looks for his car key's, after washing and showering, he walk's outside and start's too think what he should do next,"(No family, no friends, no nothing, huh, life, it's a shity one)", turning his back from the motel, he was about too take a step, when,"Huh?, ophh", someone runs into him, opening his eye's, Derick notices it was a kid, around fifteen years of age, possibly, and from the tattered shirt and goth like attire, more or less a punk.

Pushing the kid off of him, Derick notices a strange mark on his wrist, oddly enough, it was wrapped in some old rag's, seeing the kid in a state, Derick moans again,"(Fuck, guess i have too be a joe for another hour)", picking up the kid, and setting him down on the bed, Derick walks into the bathroom and pours another glass of water, when he hears sounds from the room,"(Probaly awake, i guess he's in trouble, wherever he got that injury, it must have been serious), hey! Kid, huh?", he walks into the room, only too see, the boy was gone!,"Hey, kid?", Dericks spidey senses suddenly go into over drive, reaching for something, for him,uh,"A broom, nice", he looks around,"Where could he could, this is a single room,huh?".

Naturally, he didn't think too look on the other side of the bed, Derick walks around the foot of the bed,"(Huh, he must have rolled over), okay, come on bud, time too get up", but, the kid doesn't say anything,"Come on, i've got too check out in a few minutes, look, if your in trouble, uh, i can...huh?", suddenly, the boy begins too move, only, very slowly, as if he too was somehow drunk,"Shit, you must have had a good night too, come on, let me help you...AHHH", the boy, now fully awake, get's up and pushes Derick down on the floor, he tries too fight back, pushing said kid off of him,"Shit, what the hell is wrong with you, huh", as the light filters through the curtins, the boy's condition suddenly becomes more clear, his skin was pastely white, his eye's nearly drain of any pigment.

"(Holy)","...ahhhh...ARRRRR", the sickly pale boy try's too attack Derick again, only this time, he knew better, as the two of them tussled, the former Colonel backs up over too a dresser, where he kept his baretta, barely able too hold back the teen any more, the boy snapping his jaws, almost like he wanted too take a chunk out of Derick, he looks at the teen one more time, knowing he didn't have a choice, regretfully shoves the pistol into the boy's stomach and,"BLAM!", he stumbles back a bit, thinking he had the kid beat, our hero takes out his cell phone,only too get an automatic message,:

**we're sorry, due too a sudden increase in calls, 911 is currently unavailable, please hang up and try again later**, it repeats over and over,"What the hell?, shit", he flips his cell phone shut, just as he does, he hears a another moaning sound.

"No, it couldn't be", but it was, the gothic teen, after being shot in the stomach, a wound that would normally ensure someones "death", a slow one mind you, that was however, not happening, as, it began too slowly push itself off the floor, Derick was totally shocked, and who wouldn't be, uloading a shell, point blank, and said victom still walking, it'd freak out anybody, taking out his baretta again, he points at the teen and shouts,"Stop!, fuck it kid, i don't know how you survived, i'm glad,but, fuck, stop!, i mean it, i'm a Colonel, we can talk this out, i'm trying too call the cop...SHIT!", the scene changes too the outside, as the shots being fired off from the gun, are not only heard,but, seen, through the windows, each shot, about fourteen, were unloaded into said teen, normally, even with someone who had even kevlar, you'd be on the ground, gasping for air, but, this gothic teen, didn't have kevlar, nope, each shot, could been seen, the blood oozing from the wounds, all Derick managed too do, was push it back, a few steps.

Taking out his clip, he examines his options,"(Shit, one round left)", he looks at the boy who he was trying too help, Derick was out of options, with only one bullet left between him and the door, he takes aim, right at the temple of the boy, closing his eye's, he says,"..._i'm sorry..._","BLAM!", his eye's closed, Derick hears a large thump, knowing his last option, unfortunately, worked, his eye's open, too see before him, his attacker, lying face up, on the floor, the bullet hole still smoking, he slumps against the wall, dropping his gun, reality finally kicking in on him, Derick Thompson, begins too cry,"FUCK, why did you do that, you fucking kid!", he bawls, he slams his fists down on the floor, flaring out his frustration, he accidently hits the remote for the tv, just catching the end of a news special:

"...that report once again, the following areas are no longer registering as safe zones, United Church, Arlong Mall, Davis High School. I repeat, all citizens are too take note, those zones are no longer safe, as they have been overwhelmed and abandoned, for now, are asked by FEMA and the Department of Homeland Defense are asking everyone too stay in their homes and lock all doors and windows, the National Guard and following Army Divisions, as well as the Air Force, and local police departments are currently engaged in the cival unrest, and assure all citizens that there is no cause for alarm, as these acts will be solved and dealt with as soon as possible".

Derick looks at the screen, reading the headlines being issued on the bottom of the screen and just shakes his head, getting up and grabbing his coat, he walks out the door, stopping, he looks back and see's the now dead body of boy who he tried too help, he takes the bed sheet and lay's it over the body, saying a final prayer,"Rest in peace kid", after he contacted the authorites, he'd try and find out who the boy was and find his family,but, just as he closed the door behind him, his mind, and very being, were blown out of the water, too the sight that beheld his eye's, all around him were signs and sounds, not of calm and order, or even unrest, no, what he saw, was pure, CHAOS!.

Car's jack knifed into one another, smoke bellowing out of neighboring buildings and homes, fires raging across streets, sirens and gun shots heard all over the place, and most of all, the bone chilling screams, of people being attacked, very much like what happened too Derick, he saw a man and woman, literally tearing into each other, over what seemed like a carcus of an old man wearing a trench coat, possibly a doctor, his instincts kicking in again, he takes too cover, trying not get any attention, he try's and move over too his truck, little by little, hiding in the shadows, he almos makes it, when,"MOMMY!", someone cries out, he peers out over a hood of a sunfire, there, a woman was putting her child upon a roof of a van, out of harms way, as two people, were ripping her guts out from below, seeing this, Derick runs over too his truck.

Reaching into the back seat, he finds another clip and charges back over, taking aim, he fires off a couple of rounds, halting the attack,but, only that, as he notices, like with the teen, the attackers are only stunned, a second later, the two men chase after him,"Shit!", he side steps one man, and takes aim at the other, aiming straight at the head, and firing,"BLAM", the shot goes clear through said attackers head, leaving it now completely lifeless and motionless on the ground, he breaths in another breath,and fires off anothe round at the second man, blowing his brains out all over another car, and falls back on against it.

"Mommy!, Mommy", he hears the girl cry out, as the mother reaches up, trying too calm her child,"It's okay Katelyn, mommy's, mommy needs too rest for a second, than, (she gasps), we'll, go", Derick keeps the gun at his side, ready, in case anyone else show's up, he kneels down beside the woman, who, for some reason, smiles at him,"Tha...thank you", he looks at her and closes his eye's, cursing too himself,"It's that bad, is it", she say's, he looks at her, with a sympathetic look,"Mam?","It's bad, i know, i'm, i'm going too turn into one of those things, right, i saw what happens when you get bitten", Derick looks back over at the corpses,"Is, is that how you turn into one of those?", he ask's, she nods,"Yeah, i..(cough), i was a nurse, at the local hospital, i saw alot of it happen, it just happened so fast, ...nobody could have seen, seen it coming, it, it just got out of contorl", Derick was about too help her up, when she motions him too stop,"Please, i know, i know i'm not going too make it, can you, can you take care of my daughter, please, she's all i have left now".

Derick looks at the mother, young, probably around her mid twenty's,"Yes, i will, well, i'll try", they both keep their talk just low enough, so the little girl couldn't hear,"And your name is?", she ask's, chuckling,"Oh, sorry, i'm,(he wanted too comfort her), Colnonel, Colononel Derick Thompson, mam", "Thank you, Derick", she say's, he looks around, seeing his truck, he reaches up for the little girl,"Come on honey, let's get you somewhere safe for a second, i've gotta talk too your mom for another second", the girl seeing his honesty, nods, and waves too her mother,"See you in a sec, mom", the mother waves back, as he puts her in, he takes out his baretta and checks the clip,"(Three rounds left)", walking back over too the injured woman and tried too help her up, when she pushes him away.

"What did i ..(cough), tell you, i'm bitten","Yeah, but, there's a place i konw, they'll have people who can look over you", but the nurse shook her head,"Listen, i don't know much, but, the soldiers who were at our hospital, they said alot of stuff, and things, i heard them talk alot about the CDC", Derick thinks too himself for a second and say's,"Huh?, oh right, Centre for Decease Control,what about it?, you heard anything important?","Yes, it's only been a day, as far as anyone else knows it,but, this thing has been happening for weeks!","Weeks!, no, there's no way, i mean, i know my superiors wouldn't say anything,but, someone had too...", the woman puts up her hand again,"I..i don't have much time, please, i don't want too, too become one of those,(she starts too cry), please, i can already feel it", Derick had another puzzled look.

"Feel What?", the woman pushes herself up against the old car she was lying next too"Before you change, you experience these things, i saw..(cough, cough,), it happen, this old man came in, claiming he was a doctor from another clinic, we admitted him only a few hours, than, when me and my friend checked on him, there he was,(she began looking out into nothing), eating her guts out","Shit!", Derick sat down next too her, still trying too work everything out in his head, he was trained for alot of things,but, this was almost too much,"Before he changed, he said he was feeling, sick, like he had this fever, i don't know much more than that", Derick smacked his head,"Yeah, i get it now, those were more likely infantry, grunts, once their given orders, they stick too them","Orders?","Yeah, in case of a Biological Outbreak, all other orders are reremended, meaning the reason they were there, were too eliminate all possibilities of another outbreak".

Derick takes the gun, and looks over at her,"You sure?", he ask's, the female nurse looks at him, than at the truck, parked just slightly behind another car, blocking her view, as well as the childs, sniffling, she looks at him and nods,"Yes, but, please, please say you'll promise, you'll take care of her", the former Colonel looks again over at the truck, seeing the girl just hiding under the dashboard, and waves too him, he looks back at the infected mother,"Yeah, i will, what's her name?","Katelyn, her names Katelyn, she's around five years old, she, uh, she has no alergies, so, (sniff), ...oh God", Derick bends down and places his hand on her shoulder,"I'll, i'll make it quick", the nurse looks up into his eye's, and nods,"Thank you",the moment changes, as everything quiets, almost all the sounds everywhere, stops, a minute goes by, than, suddenly,"**BLAM!**".

A mile away from Motel,

Fort Kitskune, Military Green Zone,

#12:

"Qucikly, get's those civilians inside, quickly, on the double", shouted an officer, as an CH-47 Chinook Helicopter unloaded another batch of rescued survivors, military personal on base were handling the situation,but, it was becoming appearent too some, that things were really, getting out of hand, Omaki had just finished transfering another squad of soldiers from another base when things there had gotten out of hand, she ran up to another soldier and ask's,"Has anyone else reported in from Baxter?", the man, clearly a Sergent, only shakes his head,"No, far as anyone else can tell, their dark, and we can't raise anyone else", she looked back over the now croweded base and cursed,"Shit, alright, where's Colonel Kenzy","Uh, in his office, i think", Suzu could't beleive it, a high ranking officer, during a time of crisis, and he's,"In his Office, what the hell".

Outside the base, weaving through parked and abandoned cars, Derick makes a bee line straght for it, as he drove, he witnessed just how much devistation had happened,"(And in just one night, man was i sleeping)", he looks down,pressed up against his side was the little girl, the mother had given him needle too put her asleep, making it easier for him too get them away while they could. Just as they drove up too the bases entrance, which, a couple of MP's and more soldiers stood guard, behind a Sorte of bags and make shift gun implacements, one man waved Derick down,"Sorry sir, we're full, you'll have too turn around, there's another Centre just a mile that way", Derick thought for a second, and decided too try a trick.

He reaches into his pocket and withdraws his identification,"It's alright pal, names Colonel Thompson, let me in", the MP seeing the ID didn't even bother too properly exaimne it, seeing it and Dericks face was enough for him, signling, the gate opens up, letting them drive through, pulling up too the Main Building, Derick looks around and waves down another officer,"Yes sir", Derick points at the girl,"Take care of her for me, okay, where's your CO", the man looks into the cab, than at Derick,"Uh, we're...not sure, uh, sir!", he couldn't believe it,"What do you MEAN!, there's a crisis out there, and you don't even know where your own Commanding Officer is","I'm sorry sir, this is my first day, i, i just enlisted a day ago, thought it'd take me months too just train, but they say i was drafted, uh, sir!".

"Fine, whatever kid, just watch her, okay","Uh, yes sir", as Derick begins too walk away, he looks back and ask's,"Hey, is here?", the new recruit thinks and say's,"Don't know sir, i'm still new", Derick turns his head and curses,"(Right, just right)", walking past a few of the bases staff, he makes his way towards the main office building, when he see's a familiar face,"Corporal!", he shouts, Suzu was leaving when she heard a familiar voice, when she walked out of the building, she see's him, and a grin appears on her face,"Hey, Derick!", she walks up and hugs him,"Your alright!", he smiles,"Yeah, i'm fine", she looks down and say's,"Listen,about yesterday, i..","Save it!","Huh", Derick takes her shoulders,"That can wait, mind telling me what the hell is going on,and where's your CO".

"Oh, right, i was just on my way too see him, except, when i got too his office, it was barred shut!","What", Derick shouts, she try's and make him quiet,"(Lower it Derick, right now, the base is on high alert, you know, like a powder keg)", a minute later, they're both outside the office, Derick bangs o the door,"Colonel Kenzy, it's me Derick, Derick Thompson, you there?", he yells out, only, noone responds, knocked no the door again, and yet, still no response, Derick looks at the Cpl,"Run and get me something too knock down this door", he say's,"What?, Derick he could be...", he cuts her off with his hand and say's,"All hell is breaking loose, people are dying, and the Commanding Officer is held up in his office, please, GET ME SOMETHING", ye bawls, turns on a dime and runs back a minute later with an axe.

"Alright, stand back, Colonel, if you can hear us, we're comming in", he takes the axe and begins swiping at the door, one chop after another, finally, he manageds too reach in and push what was being proped up against the door, a filing cabnet, when they get inside, they find out why the CO didn't respond,"Aw fuck", Derick say's, there layed Colonet Kezy, his head on the desk, and a bullet hole in his temple, Suzu walks around the desk, trying not too gag, she notices a slip of paper in his hand and reaches for it, Derick checks down the hallway, telling others too stay back, that was until he could figure out what too do next,"Derick, come here", Suzu calls out, he walks over where she had pushed the now deceased body of the former Colonel,"He was using this too open up a file on his computer, but, i tried using the codes and they're not working".

"No, that's because they're redondent now, this here is a line of procedures of what too do in case of a Biological Outbreak from SEC-DEF,(Secretary of Defense), here, i'll try using my own codes, that's if they still work", he knelt down in front of the computer and typed in a couple of words, a minute later,"Yes, i'm in", he smiled, Suzu comes up from behind and looks over his shoulder,"What'd you find","Hold on, i just got in, give me a minute","Fine, i'll try and pull him aside", Suzu began pulling the dead body away, as Derick worked on the computer, than,"Oh my God","What?, what is it", Dericks face was nearly pale white, kinda like an infected, making Suzu react, grabbing for her side arm,"What?, oh, oh no, hold on!, it's not me, it's this", he points at the screen,"According too his, an initave was put into play, code named, Land Mine, oh, oh no, Suzu, this, this is bad", she looks at him,"How bad, like, we're pretty well there right now".

She said sarcastically, but, he wasn't laughing,"The Biological Outbreak, it's **worse** than we imagined", "Like how?", he typed a few buttons, and brought up a layout of the United States, on it, were indications of what was going on, many states which were comprimised, were highlited in Red, unfortunately for them, this meant almost every state, including the one they were in NOW,"How the hell could it have gotten this bad in just one day?", she asks, Derick kept looking at the screen,"No, it hasn't been just one day, the Goverment, has been covering it all up, tyring not too cause a panic, the first case was reported almost a month and a half ago, after which, safety protorcols were put into place, Road Blocks, you name it".

"I guess the pressure must have finally gotten too him, the poor bastard", Derick say's, Suzu didn't say anything, she just kept silent for some reason, that was when Derick say's,"There's also something else here, a report submitted by a persoal investigation, hmm, a fanatical group of terorists claim too be repsonsible for this", Suzu gasps, she ask's,"Do, do we know they're name","Yeah, some bunch calling themselves...**Fairy Tale!"**.

To be continued:

Authories Notes,

Hey everyone, sorry i didn't update righta away, i'm still kinda new at doin another FIC, so, i hope you guy's out there will take pity on me,lol, hope some of you like the details, i really am trying too be honest about this fic, like, being respectfull of the Amred Forces, well, anyway, i'm dropping here now, take it easy, anyway, take care, bye.

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO ROSARIO VAMPIRE, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Making Headway is Never Easy

Day 5:

"It's official, we've lost contact with the outside world, what's left of it, SOSIS isn't responding, neither is any other landlines, our satellite hookup has been terminated, all signs point too one thing, the end of our world", Derick say's into a recorder, talking too it seemed too calm him down, some therapists of his said it was also a healthy way of keeping one's self in synch with reality, right now, reality was looking stranger and stranger every day,"After discovering the dead body of this base's former CO, I've listed his current status as, resigned, making every believe he was lifted out of here over a night, not too cause a ruckus. I've asked Suzu if she knew anything about the group identified as Fairy Tale,but, she hasn't gotten back too me yet, saying she'd, let me know".

"Maybe using that phrase, end of the world, is going a little overboard, far as anyone else knows, they may have contained this situation in other states, maybe the CDC managed too find a cure, or at least a vaccine, christ, listen too me, only a few day's ago, i was drummed out of this shit hole, now, i'm back again, Suzu say's the inner me finally coming out, i said thanks ,ha", sitting inside the former Co's office, Derick sat back in his chair,"Anyway, there is one thing i do know, somewhere, out there, is NORAD, if anything, even if the world has come too an end, it'd still be there, rumour has it, they've built a little city under there, well, that's what the rumours say anyway".

end report.

Day 7:

After a couple more day's, Derick finally calls together most of the head staff at the base, those in charge of their own departments, and, for the sake of it, he asked the civilian's too nominate someone too speak on their behalf,"Thank you all for coming, as of 0800 hours three day's ago, (he hesitated for a second), a Bio Hazard Protocol was imp laced over most of the United States, including, this base", some of the officers showed concerned looks, one man raised his arm,"Permission too speak", Derick nodded,"Sir, Bio Hazard, as in the real thing, Bio Hazard","Yes son, this order came down from the Sec Def himself, so, as of now, this base is on complete lock down, we've already established the beginning protocols, however, with the new order, all access to the outside world will be cut, is that clear", a lot of the officers, while not moving, their faces were telling another story.

Derick bit his lip, looking too his right, was Suzu, she looked at him, and nodded, seeing her eye's, it meant she had his back, and, he knew it himself, these people deserved the truth,"Listen, most of you, already know me, some of you I've even had the pleasure of working with, so, I'm just going too come out with it", he related what he had found out about the outside, after, he waited for them too respond, hell, he thought they'd all go nuts,one man, his uniform said he was a Staff Sargent, put up his hand,"Is, is this for real, sir, i mean, I've got family in the next state, what's gonna happen too them", "Yeah, me too", more and more of them started talking, soon, the room was filled with overlapping, Derick didn't know what too say, he didn't want too lie too them,but, now, he was thinking differently, but, Cpl. Omaki had the exact opposite thinking, she inhaled and than say's,"HOLD IT!", nearly rocking the entire office building, everyone ended up on their buts, all of them.

"The Colonel here, he's gone and done something i told him explicitly not too, he also broke a rule, all for the sake of you all", one Private stood up,"What's that supposed too mean?", Suzu looked at the young soldier, obviously he was new by the looks of it, she walked up and met him eye too eye,"What i mean, soldier, is that the Colonel could have kept all of this information too himself, letting you all continue on like you were,but, (she looks at Derick), he's not like the higher ups, you all know it, some of you have known him as long as me. doesn't believe in things like them, he wanted too be honest and upfront, believing you all would follow suit, i for one, i believe in him, that's all there is too it".

Derick was awe struck, he had heard of a lot of speeches before,but, nothing like what Suzu had said, since it was coming from her, it really hit home with him, and, so it did with everyone else, they all had that look on their faces, with all the information being given out, he sighed,"Alright, enough, let's all end this for now, we'll meet again tomorrow too discuss these things further, dismissed", they all saluted him and exited quietly, as soon as they were gone, he flopped down on the couch and breathed in,"That was a stupid move, wasn't it", Suzu, who closed the door, smiled and walked over, pulling up a chair and turning it's back towards him, she sat down, resting her head on it,"Yep", he grew a annoyed look on his face.

"What, you asked me, and i said it", he grumbled,"You could at least finish it with sir", he said,"Yeah, your right,but, i think you've forgotten who's still on active service", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, fumbling for a lighter,"Right, forgot too mention that too, didn't i","Yep, you did, but, you did do good, Sir", he raised an eye brow,"What's that supposed too mean?", he said with a sarcastic remark,"It means, like i said too them, you could have just up and left town, maybe even gone with all those who evacuated the town, but, you didn't","Well, too be honest, i also had that kid", Suzu made a puzzled face,"Yeah, who is she anyway, didn't know you had a secret kid, oh, is this one of those times, a secret lover perhaps", she said with a giddy face, he grumbled.

"No, no", his face somber edddd,"The kid, i ran into her and her mother outside my Motel, she was some nurse, who told me what was more or less going on, about all thocannibalisticicicic maniacs out there, i promisedI'd'd'd'd take care of the kid", Suzu blinked and smiled,"Figured,but still, (she reaches out and taps him on the shoulder with her knuckle), thankcomingggng back", he laughed,"Yeah, whatever, anyway, i'll check on how she's doing", he got up and walked past her, he reached over onto the desk and pulled out a file, flipping through it, he tosses it too her,"Look at this will ya, it's the last bit of info we got from the Pentagon, i'd go through it,bI'm i'm sacked, after i check upon KateI'm i'm gonna retire, k", Derick knew sleep was better than staying up and turning into an insane idiot, Suzu nodded and sat back opening up the file.

Base Mess:

"That's it, here you go", the private said behind the lunch island, passing a plate of food to Katelyn, who easily grabs it,"Thank you mister", the man smiled, she turned around and started looking for a place too sit down, one table had a group of men and women, seeing the kid, they waved her over,"Hi", she say's, one man looked at her,"Hey kid, think you can eat that all yourself", he joked,

she nodded,"Yep, my mommy always said never leave a plate until it was clean", the man laughed, reaching out and patting her on the head,"Smart lady", they started back too their own plates, and began talking,"You hear about the base up north","No, why?","I hear they got trashed","I hear things too, like some of the civilian's say about the rioters, that they're so hungry they're eating each other", this went on for a few minutes, until a gruff voice coughed from behind them, they all turned their heads or looked up, right there with his arms folded was Derick,"Oh, Colonel, sir", they all got up and saluted him.

He walked up too one man, who was about 6 foot, probablyyyyy a medic,"I know you all have herumoursrsrsrsrs, and i don't mind you all speaking your minds when your off duty,but,(he eye balls towards Katelyn), mind watching what you say", some of tembarrassedsedsedsedsed looks on their faces, nodding, they all took up their meals and moved to another tabafterfterfterfterfter collecting his plate, sat down next too her,"Hey missy, what cha eating", Katelyn just looked at her food, slowly taking a bite at a time,"Nutting", he breathed in, not wanting too push her, he started eating his potatoes and carrots,"Mmm, these are so ga-ood,ha, you know something, i used too eat these carrots raw once", he joked, she smiled a lsomber ed., than sobered.

"You wanta talk", he asked, she stopped eating and looked down,"My mom, she's, she's dead, isn't she", Derick was dumbstruck, he knew kids were smart,but, she was something else, he gulped down his food, and say's,"Yeah, she is", he expected her too cry, or at least get upset, but, the funny thing, she didn't, she picked up her fork and kept eating,"Wanna talk about it", she didn't say anything,"I,uh, (he sets his fork down, and slumps his head on the table), this is where i'm supposed too say something that'll make things better, or at least you better,but, i suck at it", that was, when he looked over, and noticed her smile a bit.

"My, my mom works at the hospital, we, we don't have alot of money, so, she'd take me with her sometimes, hiding me in the nurses lounge when she was working, it'd be so great, i felt like i was on an adventure, she'd give me a few dollars for the vending machine, and i'd sit back and watch cartoons on the tv", Derick listened as she continued,"But, i'd, i'd als see alot of bad things, this one time, i couldn't find my mom, so i went too find her, i went inside an elevator, and i ended up, inside the morgue","Oh, uh, sorry", he said, Katelyn just kept going,"I, after that, i dunno, i guess i just stopped being so, scared, when the sick people came in, i saw alot more scary stuff, (she started crying), mom, she came and got me, said we were leaving, after that, ...after that", Derick stopped eating and held Katelyn close too him,"Go on", he said, patting her head,"Let it out".

Katelyn just started crying, more and more, some of the other soldiers who saw this, had compassionate looks on their faces, Derick took Katelyn up in his arms and left, walking back too the office, he found an empty couch and places her on it, by the time he got there, she was fast asleep, he than finds some blankets in a closet and bundles her up,"Night kid", he say's.

Day 8:

Meeting in the Motor Pool, most of the Senior Staff were present, along with Colonel Thomson and Corporal Omaki,"Attention", he said, they all saluted,"At ease, alright, i know most of you still have some questions, and doubts, so, let's hear them", he said, one man, who was obviously with said Motor Pool raised his hand,"Yes Sergeant","Uh, sir, like Corporal Omaki said, we've all served with you, at some time, and on behalf of all of us, i'd like too apologize, sir", Derick smiled,"Noted sergeant, and thanks, as for what's happening outside, i know most of you have family you'd all like too get in touch with, believe me, but, right now, your all needed right here, i don't need to remind you all, that when you joined, you'd run the risk of not seeing your family for long periods of time, that's still the case, if you want too see your family again, than i can try and make it happen, the higher ups would want too tell you anything, too keep you all in line, i'm not like that".

"I'm going too do whatever it takes, too keep you all alive, and if that means, finding your families and saving them, (he breathed in), than i'm gonna make that happen too, but i won't lie too you, any of you, the fact is, our world out there is breaking apart, some of your families may, (he looked down,), may not be there", some of the men and women had confused and sad looks on their faces,but, one woman spoke up,"I believe in you sir", it was small woman, about five foot, dark hair and glasses,"Name", he say's,"Corporal Land sir, i served with you in Iraq a few months ago", Derick smiled,"Right, you got that quirk in my Sea Night didn't you", she smiled,"Yes sir", he laughed,"Thank you Corporal,"Even, even if the latter should be, with your families, know this, the uniform your wearing, remember what it stands for, when you see that flag,(he points too the flag flying over the base), remember your strength, we could all very well, run off, leave things,but, that'd be the cowards way out, we have amassed a lot of civilian's, who all need our help, so, let's get out there, and **make it happen, OORAH!**".

He shouted, all of them shouted back at him, some even had teary eye'd looks,"Corporal Land, a moment", the woman was patted on the back by one soldier, she nodded and ran over too him, saluting, "Yes sir","Corporal, how good are you with wielding and typical mil riteee duties", she smiled,"The best sir","Good, see that over there","You mean that MTVR(MediumTacticalalal, Vehicle, Replacement, this one was fitted for carrying troops)","That's the one, think you could put together a cow catcher and place it on it's front mount", Land looks at him with a puzzled look, but, she quickly nodds,"Yes sir, shouldn't be a problem", he pats her on the back,"Good, make it happen","Yes sir", she salutes him and takes off, Suzu was just walking up after getting off a jeep,"So, how'd it go?", he breathed in,"Good, so far everyone seems too be on board,anyway, did you get what i asked for".

Corporal Omaki nodds,"Yep, here's the layout where most of the base's family's are located, in the event of an emergency, they're transferreddd too another local base, but, since the nequarantineee was put into place, most of them were placed here,(she pulls out a map), a locahigh schoololol, it's supposed too be well equipped with high grade fences and doors", Derick looks at it and shakes his head,"Only the school system would have something like thkeepinginging our kids safe, obviously","Only the best", Suzu closed the file,but, Derick wasn't finished,"Listen, about this Fairy Tale, you know more than your letting on, right", Suzu stopped just a foot away from the jeep, her back still towards him,"I'm sorry", he walked up behind her,"When we were growing up together, you mentioned them onetime, a bunch of guy's wanting too cause a ruckus, the only reason i bring it ubecauseecasue of what was on the statement, could these two, be the same group".

Cpl. Omaki didn't respond,"Derick, there's, there's alot about me you don't know about, and i..","Don't care, yeah, i remember, but right now i do, if whatever's happening outside, has a connection too this group, and you, you'd tell me right", she bit her lip,"You owe me Omaki, i didn't come here too put you on the spot, but, ,right now i need too know everything you do, if we're gonna make it out alive","Tonight", she said,"Tonight, meet me on the roof of the office building, i'll, i'll tell you there, but, not right now", he thought for a second, and say's,"Fine, see ya tonight", she sped off, while Derick started making plans.

Later that night, as most of the night shift started their duties, Derick quietly makes his way upon the roof, finding the door still locked, he say's,"(Hmm, guess Suzu isn't here yet)", he say's, a second later he walks out, under the bright light of the nights full moon, he breathed in the fresh air and walked up too the railing,"Nice night huh", said a voice, Derick jumps up, clutching his chest, when he narrows his eye's, he see's a shadow, looking up, he finally notices her,"Oh, hell, it's only you Suzu, i , i uh, (he got a little nervous, being caught off guard like that), how are you", he just rambled, still cloaked in a shadow, Suzu chuckled,"Still scared easily, some habits never die out, do they", she said, Derick snuffed,"Well, anyway, whatever you gotta say, say it, okay, no bullshiting".

Suzu hesitated for a second, this was a moment which she had hoped, could have happened at a better time,but,"I guess there's no avoiding it now, is there", she than walks out of the shadows, revealing herself too him,"This is what i wanted too show you, Derick", he blinked his eye's, thinking the moon's light wasn't bright enough too see what was what, but, here it was, here she was, Suzu Omaki, only, she wasn't naked or anything, nope, instead, it seemed like she had a whole new body, her hair was longer, and had a brighter silver colour, her eye's were dark red, and it seemed like she grew an extra inch, while these were odd enough, it was her mouth that made the final connection with him,"You..your an..", she tightened her hands, bracing herself for the worst,"Your a Cos-Player, aren't ya, man who would have thought Suzu would be so bold".

She fell flat on her face, red, and well, embarrassed would be another word, if not angry,"**You idiot, i'm no frigging Cos-Player, do i look like the woman who would go around wearing stuff like that, in frigging public no less**", Derick had a boyish look on his face, than he got closer, and say's,"Yep...ARGG", she nails him on the jaw, Suzu tried holding back,but, she still sent him flying nearly over the roof, if he hadn't caught onto a railing, she ran over and pulled him but by his collar, holding him just a foot above the ground,"Now do you see", shaking it from his head, he blinks his eye's,"What, what am i seeing, Suzu","Your seeing the real Suzu Omaki...**S-Class Vampire**","WHAT!".

An hour goes by, as Suzu try's too explain herself,"Do you see now", she say's, he took out another cigarette from his pocket and lit it,"Fuck Suzu, talk about dropping another bomb, right after all that's happened", she flushed her face,"It's not my fault, in fact, i was neverr supposed too reveal my true form, or my real identity before now", he puffs,"Besides, whyaren't't you, you know, freaking out more, like the fact i'm a Vampire", Derick is back on to the rail, and looks up into the sky,"I, i don't know, i guess, too me, it doesn't matter what you are, it's that, your still you, right", he casually say's, Suzu is taken back by his honesty.

"And besides, with all the shit that's going on in the world now, seeing you like this now, doesn't matter, i'd like too know more about you, the you being the vampire, but, right now that can wait, we have a lottt of work ahead of us, (he takes another puff and throws the bunt on the roof), and i also need too know, your still with me, with us, Corporal", Suzu didn't know what too say, his honesty really hit home with her, but, after he said this, she simply smiled and saluted him,"Yes sir, i'm with you, a 100%, Colonel","Good, now, get some rest, or hang from a tree,into a bat, whatever, God, anyway, see yotomorrowow morning, oh, and one more thing","Yes","You might want too go back too your other form, right now, i don't think the others could handle it", she nodds, as she was about to wait for him too leave, she say's,"Oh, and Derick","Yeah?","Thanks, for not judging me","No sweat".

As the night rolled on, Derick returned too the office, after checking upon Katelyn, he sat down behind the desk, and rum edgee through his coat, he took a small parcel and quietly walks into the washroom, tenminutess go by, as the scene plays out, Derick sitting on the floor, with a huge smile on his face, his arms down by his sides, on the sink in front of him, was a lit candle, and a small needle, the sad fact had not dawned on him, he was relapsing, he was muttering too himself, over and over,"_Just...just one more time...and thanI'mm off...one more...time...ha,ha,..ha...one mre...more..m..._", he mumbles too himself, as he slowly losesconsciousnesss, and falls on his side, droolcomingg out of his mouth, the scene play's out like this, over by the window, a familiar face watches,"Derick", she say's.

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT own the rights too Rosario Vampire, or any of it's characters, i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

Author's Notes:

Hey fellow fans and writers alike, thanks a lottttttttt for reading my work, i hope you've enjoyed it I'mmmmmmmmm again trying too make it, eveI'mmwriting as clear and on the mark as possible, like the details of the machines, the Militaryyyyyyyyy Language and so on, espically about thecharactersrsrsrsrsrsrsrs, i want alot too know, i am someone who prefers a "Happy Ending"aminesesesesesanimes and mangas out there, with alot of promise, end up with the kind of ending, like in Harems, where the two who obviously belong together, DON'T GET TOGETHER, and end up being Friends or just leaving each other, WHICH IS WRONG, and a frigging tease, but, that's just me rambling, i know alot of you out there, me fellow fans and writers opinionionr own opioin, and i whole heartedly agree with it, well, that's it, so, PA-LEASE REVEIW, Okay,lol, thanks again, take care,bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario of the Dead,"When Winding Roads Cross"

Chapter 4

Day 5 of National Outbreak:

"Alright, is everyone on the mark?", said Corporal Omaki, driving her MTRV, while also communicating with a flow of military vehicles behind her,"Copy that corporal, we're all good", came the response she was hoping for,"Ah, what, who, where am i?", said a now waking Colonel Thompson,rubbing his forehead,"Suzu?, what's going on?", he looks out the window and finally notices they were no longer in the base,"Sorry Colonel, you were out of it for a while back, something came up and we needed too evac, asap", he looked around frantically, finally noticing another body's warmth right next too him,"Put her beside you, i knew you'd want her close", Suzu said, shifting gears and looking back.

He looked around, trying too make sense of what was going on,"Mind filling me in, Corporal", Suzu didn't feel like a total recap, since she what happened last night, Derick would want as much info as she could give,"Long story short, we fucked up","Say that again?","Look, we made a mistake, we let an infected inside!", Dericks eye's shot open,"What!, how", he said, trying not too wake Katelyn,"It, it was one of our own, some new kid that was drafted a week ago, i guess, turns out he checked into the infirmary last night for a headache, next thing i knew, people were panicking", she shifted another gear, and signled left, they were pl owing through some abandoned cars and trucks left on the road, and also a squad car.

"How many made it out", he grimaced, thinking about what he did, Derick just wanted too make up for lost ground,"About half of our boy's made it, the ones that weren't bitten, the new drills you instructed them too use seemed too work, all be it they were only an hour, the difference paid off, we've also got a convoy of civilian vehicles in between", he checked the mirror, and sure enough, there they were, almost sandwiched in between, he breathed in and cracked his neck,"Alright Colonel, what's our next move", she ask's, Derick looked into her eye's, and he could swear, she knew something, something about last night, shaking it off , he reaches into a side compartment and pulls out a map,"Nearest, and last reported safest base is, hmm, Wilkins".

"Really, Wilkins, that's at least two day's drive", she looks at the gas gauge,"These were fuelled before,but, even so, we're not gonna make it there, and even if we did, who knows, they could be just as fucked as we were","Yeah, i know,but we don't have much options now do we, (he stops as he notices something off in the distance), hey, signal the others too pull over onto the next exit","Why?", he points out the window,"There's a gas station off in the distance, i remember passing it earlier, might be something left", Derick knew better than too stop, after seeing what just one of these things could do,but, they needed the fuel, and they didn't take into account on the fact there would be civilian with them, they had too stop.

He took out a walkd said,"Alright ladies, listen up, we're making a quick pit stop over on the next exit, when we get close enough to a Gas Station, i want it cleaned out yesterday, i'll lead, two on me, the rest, stay in your place, copy", he said, he got a reply, including some odd ones,"I need too use the washroom", a man shouted over the radio, Derick pulled it away from his head and growled,"Fuck, (he whips it back over his mouth), whoever this is, stay in your fricking car, piss in a bottle if you have too", he shouted back, than he rmrrememberedaKatelynd covered his mouth, Suzu chuckled,"Just drive Corporal","Yes sir", she turned the wheel, plowing the MTRV past another scattered cars and trucks, until they pulled up by the station.

Derick took a quick look around, quietly he got out of the cab and pulled out his Beretta, looking over too his right, he saw two troopers climb out and kneel on the ground, he signlaed one to follow him, and the other too watch their six, when they got close too the door, it quietly opened,"(Power still on?, okay)", he hunched, taking aim, he stepped inside,"(Private, stay here and guard this entrance, if you see one of those things, squawk once on the pad, got it)", he whispered, the young man nodded, drawing out his baretta again, the Colonel and said trooper made their way inside, walking down isle after isle. The inside was a mess, there were still some food on the shelves and freezers,but, there were also alot of Dead bodies, some looked like they had been smashed in the head.

As they finished inspecting the floor, Derick knew there was only one place they hadn't looked, the back room, when he got close too the door, he just inched it open, peeking inside, the back was barely lit, but, he could make out a shadow lurking over by a bay door, he could tell it was someone who was ither out of it, or a stiff, putting his baretta away, he reached down and pulled out his standard army knife, well, it kind of looked like a sword, Derick motioned for the trooper to stay his position, and made his way inside, closer and closer, the man in front of him didn't seem too notice him, he looked like a bag boy.

Just an foot away, Derick tapped him on the shoulder, his heart was thumping, and his hands were shaking, not something you'd expect from a Colonel, but, all that left him, as the man turned around slowly, revealing his now half eaten face,"Ahh...", it moaned, and than,"Hurrrkkk...", Derick shoved the knife right up under the corpses jaw, straight through the head, up into the skull, knowing this did it, he pulled it back out, and watched the bag boy, fall too the ground, fully dead, kicking it's side too make sure it was dead, Derick nodded at the trooper, who got up and walked over,"Let's make a quick sweep, than get some of the civilians too help load up whatever food we can find, got it","Yes sir", the two of them began looking all over the place, seeing as how most of he walkers most have moved on, they began pillaging the place.

The civilians pulled their cars up too the pumps and began filling their tanks,"Looks like we got lucky, according too the manifest i found on the inside counter, this place was on the states list of pull outs", said Derick, he walked up too Suzu, who was helping a young couple with their car,"Really?, they must have had too ditch this place, we are lucky, they left all this behind", he nodded,"Yep, i noticed there was a tanker out back, there's not much in it,but, we can use it", Suzu finished filling up the tank,"How?", he looks back over at the convoy of army vehicles,"We're not gonna get as lucky as we were today Suzu, from here on we may have too improvise getting fuel, some of those abandoned trucks and cars may still have fuel in them, the next time we come up on a whole lot, we'll pull over and drain whatever we can, and put into the tanker".

"Makes sense", she said,"Well need alot for the Stryker, and some of the tanks, oh, i think we should start using the M113,(Armoured Personal Carrier), for mowing through the obstacles in the road", she said, Derick nodded,"Yeah, i'll get one of our guy's to do it in the Garage, luckily this Gas Bar's owner must have bought it, taking the cow catcher and putting it on the M113 is a good call", as he set about doing this, Suzu began thinking ahead, there were more things she needed too talk too him about. As the hours rolled by, the MTRV's and some of the tanks were put into a semi circle around the station, making a make shift defence in case anything else show'd up.

After helping getting the cow catcher and tanker set up, Derick went too check in on Katelyn, who after playing with some of the children, was fast asleep in her cot, he smiled and put his coat over her,"(Night kid)", he whispered, as he walked away, he notices the Crpl, standing by a door,"Got a minute", she asks', "Sure", he follows her inside, where she backs up against a counter,"Close the door", raising an eye brow, Derick did so,"So, what's up?", she walked closer too him, and say's,"Mind telling me **what the hell is up with you!**", she nearly screamed, Suzu was right up in his face, almost transforming right before him.

"Hey!, what the hell is wrong with you?", he asked, almost innocently, she gritted her teeth,"What's Wrong with me?, are you serious, do you even know what's going on Derick","On, what...", she reaches out and lifts him off the floor,"**We lost half of our men back there, mostly because it was YOUR FAULT!**", he struggled against her insane like grip,"What, how was that my fault", she let him go, having held him up by his collar,"You talked so much about our last CO, Derick,but look at yourself, about last night, you were out of it, and all Hell broke loose", Derick's mind froze, he started getting apprehensive,"What the fuck are you talking about!, i wasn't...", but Suzu's eye's said alot more,"I SAW you Derick, that night with the needle, don't tell me otherwise".

He wanted too argue, he wanted too shove her might down her throat,but, Derick, just let it all go, he fell against the wall, and started too cry,"Your...your right, your right, i was..., there's, no excuse, ...", he managed too say, it wasn't like Suzu was proud of herself, she had just turned someone who a moment ago was their saviour, into a miserable coward, crying on the floor, she let her yokai powers back down, just bringing them up enough too frighten him. She walks over too a counter with some water, and throws it AT HIM,"What!, (cough, cough)", he garbled.

"You got problems Derick, i know it, but, right now isn't the time too debate this, those people, Katelyne looked down),even me, we all need you now, whatever it is, just come out with it, driving you too do this, i'm your friend", she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, Derick could feel the sympathy, and smiled,"Thanks, yeah, uh, long story short, when i lost my family back when, i, i got hooked on these pain meds, and , well, one thing led too another", he just blurted out, Suzu was shocked,but, she knew Derick wasn't the type too beat around the bush,"Thanks, that must have been hard, just too come out like that", she helped him up on his feet,"Yeah, it was, (he looks at her), thanks Suzu","Your not out of this yet Derick, i'm no expert,but, this'll take time, you know that right".

He nodded,"Yeah, i know", he sat down on a bench, thinking, trying too clear his head,"I don't think we'll make it too the base Suzu", he said, she folded her arms, and closed her eye's,"Yeah, we've only taken on a few of those things on the road,but, if they're anything like what we fought back on the base, yep, we're fucked", Derick nodded,"Right, shit, how the hell did it get this bad, where the fuck did it all come from", Suzu looked out the window,"I used too read alot about virus's, like something called the X-factor","X-factor?, don't get all weird on me now, okay".

She shook her head,"No, i mean as in subject zero, or x, you know, how germs are spread, one hand too another, well, after so many times, i read somewhere that said virus could mutate, hell, this all may have started with a simple sneeze, and the shaking of hands", Derick shuddered,"Nice, i just imagined that, thanks alot, (he sighed), alright", he pulls up a duffel bag, and hauls out what looked like a little pad,"Good, the internet around here is still working", Suzu narrowed her eye's,"What are you up too", "Checking on a hunch, ah, got it", he flippedd the pad and show'd her,"See this blip here,(he points too a signal on the screen, beeping), i was thinking, if the higher ups have been keeping a tab on this for as long as they have, they must have set up some posts, for the CDC, (Centre forDiseasee Control)".

"That makes sense too", she said, flipping the pad over and rolling her finger over it,"According too this, it'll take us right through, shit", Derick saw her look,"What?, what is it", she gave the pad back too him,"Right through a City, that's what, do you know what that is Colonel, a death trap just waiting too go off, all the vehicles we have, and civilians, might as well put a bulls eye on our backs for those things", he slumped back and sighed,"Shit, alright,alright, give me a sec", "We, we could try something else, or somewhere else", Derick was looking at his pad when she say's this, not really sure what she meant,"Like where?".

Day 6

Location:** Yokai Academy**

"Hmm, i see", the scene follows, as a man, dressed in a preachersss robe, sits behind a desk, talking, what one would suspect is he wadelusionalll, however, that was not the case, since this man, was indeed, one of the Yokai Worlds **Dark Lords**, better known as thExorcist**t**, he was in fact using his powers too communicate with another, whoever this was, seemed to be his sole focus and attention, meanwhile, just outside his door, standing by, was his servant, **Ruby**, she had been called too his side, only too be asked too wait by said door, finally, he calls out too her,"You may enter now child", she fixed her dress, and steped inside, just as sheapproachedd his desk, she kneeled.

"You asked of me, my Lord", the Exorcistdidn't answer, instead, he was looking outside, through the clear window,"Ruby, how long have you served under me", she was a little curious why he would ask this, but, she dduel y answered,"Since my arrival with **Tsukune** and **Moka**, many years, i have cherished them, as i have with you, my Master", he smiled under the shadow, turning, he walked back too his desk,"I would like you too introduce these too the students", he passed her a slip of paper, after glancing at it, she felt compelled too ask,"My Lord, i will do as you say,but, what you ask, cutting off all contact with the outside world, and these new rules, may i ask why".

Seeing the Dark Lord, the Excorcist at first glance, you would say he was emotionless, almost like a statue, with no facade' of pity, but, that would be just that, an assumption, no, inside this man, his feelings, his very being was tested, what he had heard, about the outside world from his contacts, nothing no more, would ever be the same again,"For now Ruby, do as i say, the phone in the hall below will be cut, and the remaining Protection Committee will stand by, is that understood", she wanted too voice her own concerns,but, this powerful and elegant Witch, did not want too disobey, no, she had lost one Master, she did not want too lose face in front of another,"Yes, my Lord".

Day 7:

Location: Over Crest Village

Population: 2000

On a nearby hill, sat a young man in uniform, observing from a distance, looking out over the now darkened town, he kept his post, watching, waiting for signs of life, he didn't see any, just that of the emotionless corpses, walking the streets, bumping into one another, and the parked and abandoned cars, setting off the alarms,"Boo!", said a voice behind him, startling him,"Fuck Johny, shit", he nearly bawled,"It's cool man, the Colonel sent me up too check on ya, i couldn't resist", the man known as Frank, Private Frank Lexma, stood up and punched his friend, and gladly accepted a beer,"Yes, you don't know how long i wanted one of these", he said, opening the can and taking back a swig.

"So, what's the sit rep", a dark skinned man said, he was also a Private, Johnny Willam, Frank just shook his head,"Not sure what the Corporal was thinking man, this place is a fucking corpse show, no sign of life at all", he said, nodding his head towards the town,"Poor bastards, heard they never had a chance, look at this place, boxed in, a few cars here and there, and wham,(he punched his hands together), your boxed in, simple as that", Johnny shook his head,"There's gotta be something man, that Suzu may be a hard ass,but, she's been right with me so far".

"Yeah, how you figure that Romeo, (he laughed), made a pass at her yet", he laughed, Frank laughed, but Johnny just shook his head,"Shut up man, i got a wife a kid back there in that caravan, if it hadn't been for the Colonel, my family would have been corpses too", Frank saw and felt the look in his friends eye's,"Sorry man, my bad, but" he took his rifle and opened it's scope, taking it, he handed it too Johnny,"Check it out, just over by that water tower", Johnny took the rifle and pointed too where frank had,"What am i looking at?","Check out the Church", Johnny zoomed in on it,"So, it's just a church, no boards or nottin too say there's anyone in there","And that's what i'm talking about, see those stiffs, nothing from them, every time they get near the damn thing, they do a 180 and head the other way, i'm telling ya man, if there's any place too check out, it's there".

Private William crouched down and put his mike in his ear,"Base one, this is actual,over", "Go ahead Private, we got ya","Yes sir, so far the towns pretty much ghost, except,(he looks over at Frank, and waits)", the radio crackled in his ear,"Go on Private", he stuttered,"Yes sir, we think, the church could be our best bet", on the other end of the line, parked some yards away, was Derick, with another soldier,"Are you poistive son", he waited for a second, and said Private reply's,"Yes sir, more or less", Deick sighed,"Good enough, get your asses back here boy's", "Yes sir", came the reply, Derick motioned for the driver too set off, as they drove off, they came close too what appeared too be an abandoned park grounds.

Pulling up beside one of the armoured transports, Derick see's Suzu walking up,"Well, how'd it go", she asked, Derick just looked at her, seeing his look, she sighed,"Colonel, sir", she grumbled, even though they were close, he still wanted everyone too treat each other in chains of command, thus him being Colonel, it also gave a little structure too everyone, he took her by the shoulder and walked away from everyone, once he knew they were out of ear shot, he say's,"It might be a church, what do you think", Suzu thought for a second,"Maybe, it's possible, i wansn't given much details myself,but, there may be Yokai in this town".

"Right", he stretched and rubbed his face,"So you think they're held up in that Church", Suzu thought for a moment,"Yeah","So what are we looking at, not vampires huh?", he asked,"No, if what those two reported were true, we may be dealing with witchcraft", Derick looked back towards the town,"Okay, even if they are, witches, why haven't they just, you know, gone back too their world or soemthing", Suzu shook her head,"It doesn't work like that, not like twitching your nose, there is a limit what a witch can do, sir, if i'm right, and what i remember from school, they've probaly used up alot of their powers just too keep that little place safe".

"So how do we end up saving them hun?", Derick said, pulling out a small map from his pocket,"You, you still want too save them?, even thought they're Yokai?", she asked,"Yep, you should know me Corporal, Yokai or not, they're civilians, we wouldn't have a reason too be soldiers if they weren't around", she smiled and saluted,"Yes sir, but,(she got closer too him), sooner or later, we've gotta do something, about telling everyone about, you know, the fact of Yokai!", he agreed,"Yeah, it's coming too that point isn't it,(he closed his eye's, and put away the map), we'll cross that bridge too, for now, let's get them out of there, got any suggestions".

"I might", she smiled, a few minutes later, Suzu was readying herself, only taking what she could carry, a few clips for her 9mm, a knife, darkened her skin with camo,"I'll get as close as i can", she said too Derick and a few soldiers,"Mam, sure you wouldn't some of us comming with you", said one, but she shook her head,"No, you'll only slow me down", Derick walked up, and turned too the small squad,"Listen up, you've all got your orders, Corporal Omaki will try and get too the church, since she was best in track and field, it'll be better for her too do so without anyone else tagging behind,(he took a stick and drew a small crude piture of the town in the dirt)".

"Once she's made high ground, we'll take positions, remember not too make any sudden noises, if one of those stiffs make you, do not fire, at least try not too, make your way back too this brook, there a humvee will be waiting for you. If and when the corporal makes it too the church, she'll set off the flare, once that's done, we'll head in,(he looks too his right), Airman Mitchell will be hovering just under a thousand feet up in a **twin huey**, waiting for said signal", one soldier speaks up,"Sir, no offense,but what about the stiffs on the ground, once hell starts breaking loose, they'll be all over the huey, and us".

"I understand that son, believe me, this'll be a tight one,but, i'll understand if any of you want too back out", he said, looking around, he could see the frightened look in all of their eye's, one solider was inching away, but, he soon stopped, being patted on the back by another,"We're with you sir", everyone else started agreeing too, letting out little yelps,"Good, alright people, let's make this happen", the Airman ran over too the Iroquios Huey and started it up, they managed too get it loaded earlier onto a LVS, or Logistics Vehicle System, with a flatbed, a certain vehicle meant for many tasks, jusst after Dericks assumption of command. They managed too get it aboard the flatbed and, took of the propellers, a minute later it was soaring to the sky, maintaining a good distance from the camp, than another vehicle took off, carrying said soldiers, deploying them too their locations.

Riding shotgun was Derick, armed with a sniper rifle of his own, he along with his driver took a higher point, waiting too knick off any stiffs getting too close too ither themselves or the toopers, nearby, racing through the forests at an unbelieveable speed, was Suzu, while she was still in her human form, she was also using just a trace amount of her powers, enough too give her an edge, with speed, or a quick one on one, as the minutes rolled by, she was just outside the small town, she scanned the view, not a welcoming sight. A man, obviously a store clerk, with the side of his head torn off, wandered around the front of a store.

Suzu wondered, if there was some part of the mans self, still inside, perhaps this could be the reason why the now stiff was pacing back and forth, but she just shook it off, sensing the now yokai energy seeping from the church, she jumped upon a building, one time after another, she was also making sure not too allow the troops to spot her. She manages too land just by the church, and walks around it, carefully not too draw any attention, placing her hand along the wall, and tracing it, she finally finds something, and using some old memories, she traces out a sigal,"(whoos)", a small door appears, letting her in,just in time, as another walker came around the corner, sensing the noise, than, quietly leaves.

"Who, who are you, Vampire", said a young woman, holding a wand,just inches from Suzu's head, her instincts were yelling at her,'(Make an example of this witch)", but she refused, she quietly gets upon her feet, standing, and calmly explains,"I mean you no harm", looking around Suzu notices that most of the people inside, were mosty women and children,"Do not decieve us Vampire, we know why you have come, too wipe us all out, just like the rest of our town", said woman was around 17 years of age, short black hair, and modest body,"Are you in charge?","Yes, so what if i am", Suzu knew this wasn't getting them anywhere, so she just came out and say's it,"Believe it or not, i'm not here too do anything of the sort, just outside, there is a small squad of human soldiers, waiting for my signal".

Everyone began too murmur amongst themselves,"Quiet!, our magic is already waying, the spell will collapse soon if you all keep up this nonsense", they all quited, some gave a few stares, she turns back too Suzu,"So, you've sided with the humans have you, i see,(she was becoming hysterical), yes, yes, i see now, why would your kind dirty your hands, how quaint", Suzu's own patience was becoming tested, she would have said more, except, a certain someone was listening in via her headset."Yes, yes sir, i understand", the witch looked back, hearing a vampire calling someone else,"Sir?", Suzu nodded, and took out an earpiece,"What, more trickery","Nope, it's for you".

The adolecent witch took the piece from the corporals hand, and, slowly puts it in her ear,"Hello?", **"JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!**", yelled out a voice, booming all over the church, rocking everyone there, the stunned witch, her senses just comming back after her ear was literally almost blown out, shook her head, Suzu smiled, it wasn't often she'd get too see Derick so mad,"Who, who is this?, how dare you...", but she was cut off,"Listen here you ungratefull little bitch, i was gonna sit this one out,but, now i'm having my say, the woman you see in front of you, she's a vampire, yes, but, she's also under my command!", the witch blinked, looking back at Suzu,"She's under your command?","Yeah, that's right, and her name is **Corporal Suzu Omaki**, and the reason why she's there, is too **save your sorry behinds**".

"Why, why would you want to save us, we, we are Yokai, Witchs, and you are a human", Derick face palmed himself,"Listen, i know your hurt, and been through a lot,but, right now, we're here, my name is **Colonel Derick Thompson, of the United States Armed Forces**, right now we also have a Iroquois Twin Huey Helicopter hovering just under a thousand feet above you. And as for why we're helping you, (he laughed), as far as i'm concerned, your all civilians, it's our job too protect you, now take a step back, breath, and listen too the Corporal, **like it or not, we're getting you all out, alive**".

Said Witch, after seeing her town destroyed, her friends and family torn apart by the disfigured and cannobalistic humans, finally let's down her walls, and starts too cry, looking at Suzu, and still having the Ear Piece on, say's,"...**thank you**", Suzu smiles, looking around,"Alright, everyone, this is how it's gonna work, we have troopers outside, waiting, once the Huey lands, you'll all rush out, and get on board, please, take only what you can, small items", another witch spoke up,"What, but there are so many things left here, if we just", Suzu got a little impatient again,"I'm sorry,but right now we have too go, those stiffs outside just want flesh, not something like material, we'll come back for your things when we can".

Seeing the sense, everyone only took a few items in each others arms, and lined up by the door, inside, Suzu say's,"Okay Colonel, we're ready, they're gonna drop the spell","Copy that, you hear that Mitchell", the airman above, reply's,"Five by five sir, except the spell part","Never mind that airmen, just get ready too drop your socks, and make it quick, got it","Yes sir", Derick squaked on the radio once, meaning the op was a go, a second later, the door too the church flings open, and the small group files out. Just as they were approching a small parking lot, the stiffs suddenly appear, one got close too a little girl,but,"(Crack)", it's skull exploded, via a late sound from a gun shot,"Your covered Coporal, do it too it".

Suzu waved, knowing that one of the troopers sniped said stiff, most of them had scopes,but, none had actual training, except for two, the Huey finally appears and touches down,"Come on, hurry", the children cried, some of the adults picked them up in their arms, getting inside the chopper,"We're full!", said the airmen, Suzu nodded, and after stepping out, closes the sliding door,"What?, where are you going", said the woman from the church,"I'll be alright", the chopper quickly takes off, leaving behind the corporal,"Rawrrrr...", moaned a stiff, a mechcanic, walking right up behind Suzu, she quickly dropped and spun around, kicking the legs right form under said stiff.

"Alright, guess i'll just have too amp this up", she realized the only way she was getting out of there, after the chopper was filled up, was releasing her true form, her hair grew a few inches, and her hair was more of a silver color, as well as her eye's, now bright red,"Come and get it boy's", she said, making her way down a now croweded street, taking aim, she jumps up and kicks another walker, right in the head, sending it flying into a parked car,"Nice", she laughed, it wasn't very often she let loose so much, and she was, unfortunately, getting out of hand.

"Damn, what's she doing", Derick said, after picking up the troopers, he got back too the camp, and climbed upon a rig, he took his mike and say's,"Corporal, ...( nothing), Corporal...damit, Suzu, talk too me", he took up his rifle and zoned in on her position, she was getting overwhelmed, only, she didn't realize it yet,"Suzu, get the fuck out of there, your getting over run","No, it's alright, i got this", she said, but what she didn't realize was happening, the walkers she was actually knocking down, at incredible speed, were actually getting back up,"They're already dead Suzu, your just wasting time", she didn't respond, that tear'd it for him.

Climbing down, he ran over too a parked HMMWV, and floored it, past a few guards, and directly into said town, pushing through now hordes of walkers, flopping over him, flying into the windshield, and crashing through parked cars,"(Damit)", she yelled inside her head,"(He was right)", sure enough, another walker she kicked, right in the temple, suddenly got up, his head nearly caved in, but, otherwise, intact, and started walking toward her again, the street she was on, was getting croweded, more and more by the second, sure she was a tastey morsal of meat, but, it was like they were being drawn toward her, "(Why are they so damn close, so desperate, they hardly payed any attention too me, even in my sealed form)".

A stiff suddenly grabs her from behind, and drags her down,"NO!", she yelled, but it was getting pretty bad for her, an S-Class Vampire, all her power,all of her might, was still not enough, as she was overpowered, by, the undead.,"Hang on!", yelled out a man's voice, amped over a speaker,"Derick?, DERICK!", she yelled, a humvee just barrells out from a shops window, he took a short cut through an old store, pushing his way through the crowd, and sending some of them flying over Suzu, she managed push some of them off of her, just enough too get into the now bloodied and banged up Hummvee,"Thanks", Derick didn't say anything,"Your lucky i got her at all", she nodded, as they barrelled back up the street, knocking down a few more stiffs, as they rocketed past the towns limit, sign saying,(Come by again SomeTime).

Meanwhile, back at the church, four shadowy figures appear, walking inside, they're attention was set on a chest in the far back, as they approached it and opened it, errie smiles crepted on them,"What will we do brother, Fairy Tale frowns on an un-finished mission", said one,"Do not worry, while those witches and humans are none of our concern, our true goal has been accomplished, and our taking this world, will finally come too it's fruitiion", they all began too laugh, not worried about the now crowded church of flesh eating stiffs, no, they weren't worried at all, as the church itself, was set afire, taking with it, all the undead inside, while the figures, now a mile away, somehow flying through the trees, mearly laughed.

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO ROSARIO VAMPIRE, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, GOT IT!

Authors Notes:

Hey everyone, sorry for the late udate, my mind and my inspiration have been a little down, so, i finally got back down too it and did another chapter, hope you all like it, i wanted too thank the guy's who reviewed my work, THANK YOU, i also wanted too thank another writer who i was inspired by, MistressWinowyll, she's a great writer, and her stories are really worth checking out, mind you, i know i'm nowhere nearly as talented as she is, having over a 1000 reveiws, but, meh, like many other writers out there, i do this for the fun of it.

Oh, there are a couple more writers who i reccomend, at least in the Rosario Department, ChaosBaHamut123, is one i reccomend too, said writer really does a great job with Mizores character, anyway, that'll be that, again, i also wanted too make this clear.

**IN NO WAY AM I A PROFESSIONAL WRITER, I GET IT, I SUCK, MY WRITTING, AIN'T GREAT, AND PROBALY WILL NEVER BE, ENOUGH!, this is too all the reviews, who after reading my work, tend too make little comments, and not about the story part, ARGG, and about the mispelling, like this**

****

**okayyyyyyyyyyy sorryyyyy**

**That's not ME, it's the program I'm using, GOT IT, when i spell check, it just messes it up, okay, yeshh, okay, that's it for me, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,"Truth".

WARNING: Profanity, violence in this Chapter, if you are offended, please, do not Read.

"(Crack)", snapped the spine of a former tourist, it's head now lying on the ground, the body landing next too it, the attacker, just stood there, looking and taking in what she had done, sniffing she turns around, looking back at her family,"Okay, let's go", she said, grabbing a gas can, and putting it in the back of a bus, the children, and more, clambered inside, closing the door, it speeds off into the day, swerving around more abandoned cars. Looking around, the driver, see's the smoke and destruction layed about, some houses, seemed untouched, while others, had blood smeared all over, signs of struggle and chaos were all about.

"Try the radio again", said a bald headed man,"What good will that do, they ain't broadcasting no more, we're done for man, game over", said a Gothic teen, irony, the bald man was looking forward, and snapped his head back at the teen,"At least I'm doing something, why don't you go out there and join those, freaks, you freak", the teen scoffed,"Nice come back ya prude","Enough!, both of you, your not making this any better", said the woman, she floored the gas, cutting through another abandoned road block. Seeing no other option, she turns on the radio, but get's nothing but static,"Shit, shit", said the bald man, he sat back down, holding his head, the teen just sat there in his seat, spacing out, the woman looked like she was about too break herself, when"..._.can...hear...itary..._".

"What!, hey, i heard something!", said the teen,"Fuck off kid, your just trying us again", but the gothic teen just bent over and turn the station and volume, a second later, the radio flares to life,"_I repeat, this is Colonel Derick Thompson of the United States Armed Forces, broadcasting on the Emergency Channel, to anyone still out there receiving this broadcast, we are en-route to a neighbouring Town, we are offering Safety and Security, Food and Shelter, coordinates too follow. Be advised, upon arrival we will expect full co-operation, Bio-Hazard protocols demand that we search any and all persons that come here, and know, you are __not alone_", the broadcast ended, the bald man hurried, scratching down the location on a piece of paper.

"Well, how are are we from there?", said another woman, holding a child in her arms,"Not far, we stay on this road, we'll be there in a couple of hours", said the driver, she gunned on the floor, finding a clear path in front of them, everyone began too cheer, after what they've been through, that little broadcast seemed to pick them up, well, almost everyone, except, the bald man. He looked down, under his shirt, he kept it hidden, constantly looking back and forth,"(No, i thought it was just a scratch)", just under a stomach fold, was a large gash, with an odd colour,"Hey old man, you alright", said the teen, he rushed and put his shirt back down,"What?,oh, yes,yes, i'm fine, thank you", but the teen wasn't sure he was buying it, up until that point, he was treated by the bald man like a punk, given the fact the teen looked like one didn't help.

Town Mall,

Parking Lot:

"Another one over here!", said a civilian, he was looking down, at a car, flipped over onto it's side, underneath it, what was once a young woman, infected, trying too claw it's way out from under it, it's bloody stump just barely hanging on too the rest of it's crushed body,"Fuck me", said another man, he took out his crow bar, and,"(Bash!)", plunged it deep into the infected skull."Yeah, that was sick", he said, taking this weapon and scraping the remains off it, like before, most of the tanks and vehicles were parked in a semi-circle, cutting off access too the parking lot, and the entrance too the small mall.

Inside, Suzu was accompanying a few of the new recruits,helping too scavenge what food and supplies were left, and the left over stiffs, trapped in the mall, since the infected in the mall were only scarce, Derick ordered a halt too the automatic rifles and guns, conserving ammo from that point on was priority, only using a gun, just in case."Private Cal, Private Steri, you two on me, watch your line", she said, taking out her hand knife, and steadying it, as she stepped through another door too a convince store."Why are we here man, we should get going", said Cal, he was holding an axe, clumsily, his teeth were literally chattering,"And go where dick, you heard the Colonel, ain't no other place too go too", said the other youth.

Suzu bit her lip, if there was one thing she cursed about being a Vampire, was her really sensitive hearing,she kept glancing back at the new recruits, hoping her gazes would stifle their talk, which, after seeing her face, did."Sorry mam, (said Cal, he re-focused and began looking up and down), up until a month ago, i was just a store clerk", she breathed in, and kept going,"Clerk or not, your a soldier now, both of you, just stay behind me, and watch my back". A few moments later, they entered a convince store,"Hmm, so far no more stragglers", she said, finally relaxing a bit, and cracking her neck, meanwhile, Steri, still nervous, stayed outside, while Cal moved past suzu towards the back,"Might be something back here mam","Alright, watch the entrance Steri", she said, but Steri, overweight and quick too freak, just nervously nodded.

Outside Parking Lot:

As a lookout was casting his gaze towards a neighbouring highway, his friend tapped him on the shoulder,"Hey, you hear that!","Nope, ...uh, yeah, now i do,( the sound of a horn was going off, faint,but it was there),hey!, someone get the Colonel", Derick was just finishing a plate of rashions with Katelyn when a young private burst through his tent,"Sorry sir, the lookout you posted, they say they've spotted a vehicle, not too far from us", he threw down his plate,"Katelyn, stay here, private, let's go", the little girl smiled, and took the plate, saving the leftovers for him. The two men ran, right up too one of the tanks, as he got up, another soldier past him a pair of binoculars,"Here sir, their coming in real fast!", he pointed, following his sight, Derick finally saw it, a bus, it was swerving back and forth, avoiding more abandoned cars.

"Fuck, (he lowered the sights, and say's), get me some snipers","But sir, we don't have any silencers, if they...", Derick cuts him off,"Son, those folks are making plenty enough sound too paint us for miles, don't waste any more time and do it!","Yes sir", the man saluted and jumped down, a few seconds later, three men, armed with rifles and scopes appeared on the Mall's roof, Derick waved them, and radioed,"You got a shot, take em","Copy that", the marksmen took aim, despite the bus was swerving back and forth, they managed too pick off most of the stragglers on it,"That's it sir,(said one, re-caucking his weapon)","Good, wave em over too the side", Derick said, jumping down, and heading over too a secluded area, a few soldiers, standing on their rides, waved the bus, pointing towards the area, the driver, stuck said hand out, and gave the thumbs up.

"Alright everyone, remember, get your gear up, Hazmat's on", he shouted, everyone did as he said, putting on gas mask's, and readying their weapons, cocking their guns and rifles,"Hey, hey, what's going on!", said a civilian,"No time, please stay back, there may be someone coming", said one soldier, a private,"You mean more!, great,but why the guns?", the private was having trouble with his rifle,"You kidding, didn't you pay attention, those guy's could be infected for all we know, we can't take the risk", finally, the bus, pulls in, and comes too a complete stop, the scene than silenced, as everyone began too see just what state it was in, the front was beaten in, obviously from going through many obstacles, and most of it was covered in blood stained spots, and pieces of human corpses were draped all over it, Derick got on a mega phone, just as the doors opened up,"**Stay where you are, if you heard our broadcast, we expect full co-operation, come out, with your hands where we can see them, **( he lowered the phone, just as a few people got off, some looked white as ghosts, like they haven't eaten in day's).

As the men and women filed out of the bus, a few were almost in tears, one woman, holding a child, looked around, looking like she was going too faint, seeing this Derick say's,**"Mam, please come forward, follow the soldier in front of you, and proceed too the hazmat tent**", he said, she looked up, and nodded, mouthing these words,"(thank you)", as the hazmat soldier guided her into a tent, a strange looking, bald man, lined up with the rest, shouted,"Hey!, what's going on?, why are you doing this too us, why does she get special treatment", he said, Derick frowned,"**Sir, please be patient, right now you should be thankful we're here at all, so, for now, just allow the medics in front of you too give you a once over, and...WAIT!".**

The bald man, rushed ahead, and slammed into the woman and child, taking the little girl up and holding her tight,"Don't come any closer!, any of you", the mother, knocked down, say's,"NO!, please, my daughter", he turns too her,"Fuck off lady, you think you have any right too live, huh, do you even know who i am, huh!", some soldiers got close, readying their weapons, he saw this and held the little girl tighter, she started squealing and crying,"MOMMY!, MOMMY!", she said, crying, the mother tried getting closer, but, one of the medics held her back. Derick cursed too himself, and was running over,"Sir!, please, let the child go", the man turned too Derick,"Yeah right, i saw what you guy's do too us, your gonna blow my brains out, right, (he started sweating bullets over his forehead), no way, not me, I'm a Senator, so, (he started laughing manically), you have too protect me, your a soldier, right, you work for me!".

The scene was getting more and more tense, some of the privates and sergeants began questioning what they should do next,"Senator or not, let the kid go, your not getting away with this, (he walked closer), your infected, aren't you!", everyone gasped, some even raised their weapons again,"Hold your fire", Derick said,"Don't come any closer, (he started stammering), do, do you even know, what it was like, my own personal guard, they, they just up and abandoned me, me, my family, everyone i knew, they all just, left me behind", he said, the girl wrapped in his arms, cried alot, trying to squirm out of his grasp,"Sir, let the girl go, please, (he stopped), look, look at her face, can't you see she's terrified", the Senator looked down, seeing the girls teary eye'd face,for a moment, it seemed like he was hesitating.

But than, something else crepted into his mind, he cocked da guns handle and, pushed it even further against the now, red eye'd child,"Mommy!", she squeled, struggling to break free, so was the mother, who was on the ground, being held back. Derick cursed to himself, he was thinking about taking the shot, when just at that moment, a blur passed him, just like a blink of an eye, the supposed Senator, was found, lying against a car, the obvious imprint said he was thrown, when the moment passed, and reality started up again, everyone saw it, what had happened."Suzu!", yep, there she was, holding the little girl in her arms, but what had caught their eye's, was the fact, she now had a completely different look too!, and laying on his back, was the former official, crying as he clutched his shoulder, as she nearly pulled it off saving the girl.

2 hours Later, Inside Mall Outlet:

"FUCK IT!", shouted an angry voice, echoing all over the store, lying on top of a counter, just kicking over a register, was Suzu, still in her Vampire form, siping on a juice box,when suddenly, it was knocked out of her hands by someone else."Suzu!, didn't you hear me!", said an angry Derick, she made an angry face, and yelled back,"Yes!, shit Thompson, why are you so mad huh, (she put her legs back over the counter and just stood there), i saved the kid, everyone is okay, well, except for the old man, ha", she laughed.

But Derick wasn't laughing,"That's just it, (he got up in her face), i had it under control, but than you had to but in, and of all the things to do, you barge in, and in your true form". Suzu had just about enough, she clenched her fist and snapped back,"Yes!, yes i did, i saved the little girl, who was crying her heart out for someone to help,(she points at Derick), and all you were doing was...",but she didn't finish as Derick, finally snaps,"If you were paying attention, you would have noticed how i was sizing him up,a moment later i would have had him". He said, Suzu was still feeling a little angered,but, now that she thought about it, she knew, he was right,"Alright, so, maybe you would have saved her, the point is what's done is done, i saved her, big deal, what are you so mad about".

She asked, thinking that he was still blowing up steam, however,"What else am i mad about?, well, let me think...COULD IT BE YOU REVEALED YOUR TRUE FORM!". At this point, Suzu felt like she was going to flip herself, she stared him right in the eye's and began to meet his anger head on,"True form or not, everyone else knows about us, i mean, look out there, outside, the dead are even walking amongst us and your freaking out about me!". She shouted back at him, but, the Colonel was sitting, butt down on the floor, shaking his head,"That's what i'm talking about, Corporal", the two of them were back, their ranks now raised.

Suzu was standing right over him, trying to make sense what he was saying, Derick looked up, his eye's boring right into hers, he got up and stood, right in her face,"I need you Suzu,(he took his hand, and tapped her forehead), in here, (than he points outside), and out there, i mean, we're way past hitting the Shit Storm, (his voice crackled a bit, almost like he was holding something back, his face looked like it could crack too), i'm doing what i can to hold this all together, (he looks back at her), and i can't do this alone, hell, if it wasn't for you, (he paused again), we'd all be like those poor bastards out there".

Omaki just, stood there, the mood, went from blood boiling, to, her reality being, reset, blinking her eye's, over and over, she began to realize, what Derick was trying to say, while he continued to speak."I've, i've been using every excuse i can think of, in my life, to let others take the blame for me,but now, i can't be so selfish anymore, and neither can you". He just staring outside, looking at the scene before him,"Fuck Suzu, this time last year, think about it, none of this, was even close to the reality we have now, the living dead are up and walking about, waiting to tear into our necks the moment we slip up, (he stoped and his head lowered), when, when slip up".

Again, she was speechless, breathing in, she touched something in her pocket, and the air changed again, when Derick looked again, Suzu was once again back to her former self,"I, i think i get what your saying,(she crossed her arms, and bit her bottom lip), i was out of line back there, but, (she grimaced, thinking back). That little girl, she, she was crying, her voice, it was like nails on a chalk board, well, to me". She paced back and forth,"I guess the stress has even gotten to me,(she laughed), me, a S-Class Vampire!,(looking out a window, she saw the troops, the faces they had), and even them. I, get it now Derick, your right, i was out of line, i should have trusted you more, but now, what happens now".

"Now, huh?", he said, he picked up his bag lying on the floor, and took out a small package,"Now, we patch things up,( he walked over and extended his right hand), together, you and me, together". He walked over and placed a can in her hand, when she looked at it,"Tomato Juice?", he smiled and sat next to her,"Yep, you said it was your fav, right, so, drink up", it was obvious to her, Derick was trying to calm things down, despite him being just a human, he was accomplishing alot, more than she ever could."I messed up back there in that village, and i messed up today, but, (she smiled and knuckle tapped him on the shoulder), having a friend like you here, i think i might make it", she said, sipping on her juice can, she looked out the window,"What's going to happen now?'.

She asked, Derick was sitting, now hunched down, rubbing the back of his head,he looked up at her, and, smiled,"What else Corporal, say it like it is, nothing more, nothing less", for a few minutes, they were just there, not thinking, not talking, just, letting the moment sink into themselves, alot had happened to them, more than anyone else could possibly ever endure, yet, these two, Human, and Yokai, they just did."Sir!", said a soldier, who seeing Suzu, stopped, he just stared at her, while she just looked the other way, Derick saw this, and got up,"Yes son, what is it!". The soldier snapped, and saluted,"Oh, sorry sir, everyone is asking,(he stopped again and looked at Suzu), about, what happened".

Derick nodded,"Fine, tell everyone, (he looked at Suzu), we'll be out in a second", the soldier saluted again, cautiously moving back through the door, after he left, Suzu just let out a laugh,"Oh God Derick, your such an optimistic arn't you,(she looked at him), you see that, the kid nearly had a heart attack, and he just looked at me", she flopped her hands to her side. Placing his helmet in his arm, the Colonel walked up to the door,"Do or Die, Soldier, come on", he said, smiling, seeing as how what's done was done, Suzu huffed and joined him, as they walked back outside, to a now gathered crowd, awaiting an answer, none were sure they could handle.

1 hour passes, Mall

Parking Lot:

"Fuck!", yelled a voice, than another, after meeting up with the civilians, and other soldiers, Suzu began telling them, all of them, just what she is, and the fact the people who were saved from the town, were also, in the same boat as her."Again, we could have kept this a secret, from all of you, (Derick said, voicing himself a little louder, trying to over lap the now very loud crowd), but, we're all in this, together, we've all seen alot, together, we've all suffered...**together**, blood, sweat and tears...**together**, (most of the people, espically the soldiers, began to feel the words coming out of Dericks mouth), and i was **damned as hell**, if i, (he looked at Suzu), if **we, **were gonna keep this a secret from any of you, any more!".

The Emotions running wild, the people, cursing and swearing, most of whome were doing so, because they were scared, tired, and alone, were hit with a mental bombshell, espically the soldiers,but, when they heard this teary eye'd emotional speech from Derick, some soldiers, and civilians, chose to look the other way, for the moment. Except for some rough looking men and women, some of whome were originally from the Base,"Nice speech, but, that still doesn't answer our problem!", Derick looked at Suzu, he looked at one man, and say's,"And that is?, it was an old man, he walked up to her, and than looked over at some of the witches,"They're not clean, if they was, why was it them pointy hatted freaks over there were the only ones to survive in that town, i know it, some of my friends are from there".

Some of the Witches heard this, one lady gripped her wand,but,"Who Cares!", it was Derick, or even Suzu!, the pudgy old man looked away and saw another soldier, who also happened to be a little overweight."What did you say to me, boy!", the man said,"My name is Private Steri, sir", Steri looked at Suzu,"I've only known her for a short time, but, ( the adolescent looked at her again), Corporal Omaki helped me, back at the base, the other soldiers thought i was too fat to help, i felt like it was over for me. She stood up for me, helped me get a uniform, gave me some tips, and looked out for me,(he looked at the old man), yeah she's scary, and yeah, i'm a little freaked out, the whole Vampire thing and Witches being real, who wouldn't be, right, (he swallowed and continued), just finding out about the whole thing".

Suzu looked at him, this boy who she had helped before, and was once again, shocked by his words, like Dericks, was honest and pure, Steri was saying his best, the crowd, now simmered, were just about sercuming to giving up as well,"So, who cares, Colonel Thompson doesn't, (Steri thumbed himself in the chest)i don't". Steri walked past the old man, and towards Suzu and Derick,"Mam, sir", he saluted them, they too returned the salute,"Private", Derick looked at the boy, and smiled, they had accomplished alot, in just that one day, bridges were crossed, tempers were addressed, alot was done, even an S-Class Vampire, was still taking it all in.

As the day turned into night, a few more stiffs seemed to show up, not un-expected, with all the commotion being caused, fortunately, everyone had gotten everything ready by than, as most of the convoy was set up and ready to go, some of the civilians decided to give up their rides, instead, they got aboard with some of the soldiers, and a few empty school buses found nearby,"(Blam, Blam...Blam, Blam)", rang off shots from soldiers, snipers, using **Marksman Rifles**, targeting stiffs nearing the perimeter, buying everyone else time to escape. Just as the last vehicle left, an **LAV-25**, pulled up, allowing the troopers and marines to board, and safely navigate past the crowd of the undead, and with the moving convoy.

Holding point just behind the head vehicle, inside an **MTVR**, was Derick and Suzu, along with Katelyn, and some of the civilians and Yokai, not thinking this was a good idea, Derick thought otherwise, knowing that, eventually, everyone would have to try and work together, maybe it would work, maybe fail, but, he knew one thing, that the absolute certain truth, **they were all in this, together**. As Suzu shifted gears, Derick was looking through their manifest of things they acquired, and than looked back over his shoulder, into the cab behind them, there, playing with a young witch, was Katelyn, both of them were playing jacks, only, the witch was making more fun,by making the ball **glow**, most of the folk inside were a bit freaked out,but, it seemed that the children's laughter, kind of softened the moment, some even had smiles on their faces.

Unites States of America

Passing through barren fields of Hay

Now in the darkened night sky's, the winds blowing continuously through the barren landscape, only one thing is out of place, a small caravan, mostly of horse driven carriages, barely noticeable to the naked as, as they were lit up by torches placed on each cart. Sitting on top of each carriage, was a unique creature, holding the rains, whiping the horses, over and over."Move you worthless bags of meat!, move!", it cried out, as the sky's overhead now began to pour down buckets of rain, only to serve aggravating the drivers.

"Why are we doing this, when we have all those slaves and pets inside", cried one driver to the other, sitting beside him, holding a torch,"Because you fool, the pets are reserved for our customers, you know how valuable they are", he snapped back,"And the slaves, well,(he laughed), you know how rare it is to find a live human these day's, do you not, brother". The two of them started to laugh, as they looked back at the carriage's behind them, lighting lit up the sky's for a second, in that brief second, what looked like hands and faces could be seen through the bars, some young, some old.

A group of cries and voices were heard inside, some people were gathered together, while others were spaced apart,"Why am i here!", cried one man, dressed in a fancy suit, and holding a suitcase in his hands, he kept dialling away at this cell phone, frantically hoping to get something, someone, except, all that came up on it, was the same message, over and over,"(**no service available**)".

Another man just kept hitting his head against the bars of his cage, over, and over, re-peatdly, his head already bleeding, wasn't noticeable to him, as he just kept blaintily hitting, over and over, until suddenly,the carriage,...**stoped.**

Everyone held their breath, as a small light, seemed to plop down and slowly, paced by the cage, than stopped, right where the man, who was, beating his head, now, it seemed like his face was covered in blood, a gruf voice barked,"Human, stop with the banging, your lowering your value". But the man kept hitting and hitting, the creature banged what looked like a hammer where the man hit his head, hoping to stun or even get his attention,"(Bang)", but no, it had no effect. The creature huffed, and reached down, pulling out what appeared to be a key, than it walked a bit to it's left, and inserted it, opening the cages door,"Human, come here".

It reached inside and pulled the man out by his collar, the difference in strength was evident, as the man was seen like a rag doll, just being held there, face to face with his capture, it looked at him, sniffing him, and suddenly, throws him into a small ditch."He's infected, just like those we found at the human air port". Seeing a chance, a few of the prisoners barrelled out through the now open door, some pushing those near the cage's exit, right out onto the ground, one of which, was a white skinned little girl, with a flower in her hair, now trying to get up after being knocked out.

"Worthless fool, your letting them go", cried the other creature, it took a oversized club and swung it around, nailing a few slaves on their backs, sending them flying, as the crowd panicked and raced away from the carriage's, the creatures attention was drawn back to the few slaves they caught, pining them on the ground, and beating them,"There, this should beat some tone into you fools, no one escapes,(he laughed), if your thinking about it again, look over there". It pointed where the other's had run to, as the rain continued to fall, the wind whipped about, carrying loud sounds of cries and wails,"Out beyond these limits, beyond these carriage's, lies open space, once there, (he laughs again), where some of your former brothers and sisters wait to gorge on your living flesh".

"Momma!", cried out a little innocent voice, the creature turned it's head, towards where the same little girl who was pushed out, was seen, trying to get up from where she fell, only slipping on the now rain drenched mud ground. The creature smiled, and walked closer,"Brother, i know you value the pets,but i think it is best, we make it clear, to even this little **snow flake**", the girl, seeing the massive creature come towards her, tried even more desperately to clamber up, inside, the mother, who was trying to push her way through the now scared stricken humans, could only watch,"No!, please, i beg of you, **please!**".

The creature bent down and grabbed the girl by one arm, it was clear he had no regard, his strength was obviously showing, as the girl griped her now captured arm, showing no remorse, she squealed and cried,"Be quiet you little piece of trash, since you tried to escape, you too will be **punished**", he let the girl go and pulled out what appeared to be a whip,"No!", the mother cried out again, just as the beast pulled back the whip, cries from both the mother and child rang through the air, when, suddenly,"(Crack!)", the whip's crack echoed, but, from the girls eye's, she felt no pain.

"What!", said the creature, he looked down, wanting to admire his work, barely able to tell with the lack of light, only to see, he had struck someone else, everyone stopped, as they noticed the creature just standing there, the little girl, expecting to be hurt even more, found herself, being smothered by anothers body. She opened her innocent eye's, and stared, into the face of a young man, obviously holding back the pain, meant for her, he opened of his eye's, and seeing the frightened girls face, tried to smile,"_Hey...you...alright...(cough)"_. She blinked her eye's once again, seeing his face, the girl managed to return the smile.

What had happened, in that short second, was a young man, a teenager, a human, who was just escaping, noticed the girls cry for help, in the last second, the youth threw himself into harms way, and, evident from the large gash on his back, took the hit meant for the girl!,"Stupid human, bah", the creature took both him and the girl, and threw them both back into the cage, as they landed, the boy let out a small whimper, the blood draining out from his shirt, the little girl, was embraced by apparently her mother, who both were happy to be together. Than the mother, seeing the boy in pain, quietly moved over, and seeing the injury, looked at her child, she placed her down for a second, and taking out her loli-pop, she puts her face near his back, and **blows**, as her icy breath was seen, what wasn't was the effect it had, almost healing his injured back.

The teenaged boy rolled his head, and felt his back,"Huh?, it, it doesn't hurt as much?", he said, when he rubbed his eye's, he see's the woman, now beside her child, smiling, instead of thanking her, he jumps, backing up to the bars. Breathing heavily, he looks around, like he was trying to remember where he was, rubbing his face, and blinking his eye's, the youth coughed a few times, than say's,"You, (cough), you two, your not human, right?". The boy asked innocently, the woman, now holding her child, smiled,"Yes, you are right, we are what you would call, monsters, or as we call ourselves, **Yuki-onna**, Snow Women".

Outside, the scenery lightened up, as the cries from beyond where the people escaped, sadly ironically, died away, drowned by the continuing rainfall, and the carriage's being drawn through darkened night. The boy, long un-kempted hair, odd accent, kept favouring his back, after hearing what the mother said, he laughed, the woman blinked and reply's,"Did i say something funny?", she asked innocently."What?, oh, no, no", he said, waving his hand, his right holding his side,"It's not that, (he breathed in), it's just, well, if your a monster, your a fair sight prettier than those muscle bound trolls out there", he thumbed outside.

The mother, finally getting what he said, covered her mouth, laughing a bit,"Yes, i suppose you are right", her daughter, hugging her mother, was apparently sleeping in her lap,"Oh yes, before i go on, please,(she tried bowing her head, which was difficult with the girl in her lap), thank you, for saving my child, may i ask for your name?", she said. He smiled, the cage rocked, making him brace himself against the bars, seething, he just looked at her and chuckled,"No worries, me saving your kid there, i think it was just a fluke accident". The mother blinked and tilted her head,"What i saw was no accident".

He smiled again,"Yeah, i just happened to trip the moment that thing raised his big base-ball bat", it was obvious to the mother, he was just trying to play it off, she looked down at her daughter and brushed her hair,"I have seen much since the world of man fell, many terrors and ill's, committed by others, even amongst my kind,but,(she looked at him again), what i saw, while these others,(she looked at other yokai in the other carts, and human), just looked, you risked your life, i saw this, in your actions, and in your heart. I can tell, you have suffered, but, yet, in your eye's, i can only see, **kindness** and **compassion**,(the mother's own eye's, were filling up with tears, slowly turning into ice), ..._thank you_".

The teenager, after have suffered and dealt with so much in his life, his own face now red, with tears, as he witnessed the kindness comming from this woman, seeing the love shared between mother and daughter, something that he seemingly also wished for, he curled up against the cold wet bars, and closed his eye's, as the rain and thunder rolled outside, he looked over his folded arms, and say's,"...tom...", the mother blinked,"I'm sorry", he shook his head,"My name, it's...

Thomas O'Hara,", the Ice woman smiled,"Thank you, Thomas", the mother noticed her daughter was moving, she looked down, and saw her, reaching for something, the child than moved her arm out, protruding something in her hand, offering it to Dan, he blinked and noticed, it was a

**lollipop**!, her little voice saying,"_...thank you...big brother"._

To be continued...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rights to Rosario Vampire, or any of it's characters, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Hey everyone, sorry to pull the plug on this chatper,but, i pulled it back, more or less because i took out Wandering WordSmith's OC, it's just, after discussing this with him and his proof reader, i just didn't to continue using his oc, i don't think i could have done his character any better, WW is an awsome Writer, and someone who i consider to be a good friend. So i hope none of you out there are offended, and please, don't write him blaming him or anything, i just felt it was better off i come up with someone else, so, anyway, thanks again to everyone who's reviewed my work, and take care, see you all in the next chapter.

Authors comments:

Well everyone, IT'S DONE!, THE FIFTH CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!, first off, i'd like to thank the following,

Wandering Word Smith: "Thank you for your understanding and support, your a good friend, and someone i look up to.

The ParadaDoxMuse:"Thank you too for your support as well, don't think i would have gotten chatper 5 done so quickly without your reviews, thank you so much!.

The ChickenThatAteThePie:"Thank you too".

Thank you to everyone who has helped me, or reviewed my work, i will try honestly to update more when i can, but, again, i'm not a professional writer, or nearly as good as WW, or Para, lol, so, i do what i can, and i hope many of you out there like this chapter, i've really worked as hard as i can, so, reviews would be appreciated, kind ones would be nice, and whatever.

Again, i'd like to point out the follwing, I am again not a Professional Writer, and never will be, so, when you read this final saying please take that into account, okay.

p.s. Please, i think Wandering WordSmith is one of the absolute best writers out there, and again, has been very patient, espically with me,lol, i bugged this writer like who knows,and if i could, i would have nominated him for an award long ago, take care everyone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rosario of the Dead:"Truths Revealed"

Chapter 6

Yokai Academy:

Inside this secretive place, a building where many being's known as "Yokai", or "Monsters" dwell, here in this building, or School, these Yokai adolescents learn how to adapt to outside world, controlled by another race, a dominant race controlling such outside world. For so what would seem like ages, unknowingly, the Yokai world was slowly molded around, their cultures, their very way of life to the Human's way of life, social behaviour, technology, and more, how sad would it be, what circumstances would take place, if this building, these students, would learn, the truth, the very fact, this School, this Academy,...**no longer had a purpose!**.

Day after day, students would approach a certain place in this Academy, the mail office, often enquiring about anything like letters or packages from their families, in both the Yokai World, and the Human World."What?, but i was expecting a letter almost a week ago", said one student, a few others were lined up behind him,"Yeah, what is going on?", said another. Behind the door, another student, a feisty pony tailed red head, was obviously holding back a lot of tension, as her face was darkened, and her energy was flaring."(Bang, she hit her hand off the lower half of her door), I told you all before!, we haven't gotten anything yet, so...**back off!**", she barked, everyone else sort of shrank down and scurried away.

"Wow Kokoa, making friends, and only halfway through your first year", remarked a annoying voice, an irk could be seen on the little vampires head, she turned her head further and saw it was a certain Blue Haired Succubus!,"You should be quiet you blue haired Cow". Both traded verbal blows, over and over,being the somewhat better student, Kokoa stuck her nose up and smiled,"You are lucky my wonderful and beautiful Big Sister values your life, otherwise i would have ended it for you, here and now". Kurumu just smiled and crossed her arms, somewhat showing off her assets,"I've heard better come backs from Mizore, ...red".

She ended sarcastically, both girls just started to glare at one another, for what seemed like forever, until another voice spoke up,"Uh, Kokoa, did anything come for me?", both girls turned their heads and saw a young man, a second year, waving kindly and smiling, for some reason this smile seemed to defuse the girls mood. Kokoa just glared at Kurumu, while looking at the boy,"No, (she seemed to loose even more steam, looking down), in fact, we haven't received anything, nothing", the boy felt down for a bit, and looked down the corridor, where another crowd of students were also gathered.

"It seems like even the phone is still down", said Kurumu, she than saw the look on her friends face and mentally smacked her head, she came closer and hugged him,"Don't worry Tsukune, i'm sure it'll pass, whatever's happened, it shouldn't be much longer". The once former human, and friend to many on school grounds, tried to smile, and looked at her, knowing she was trying to cheer him up, he did the same,"Your right Kurumu, once the phone is back up, i'll be able to call my mother and find out how she is". The two friends, (one hoping she was just a bit more), started to laugh, however, behind the counter, the young Vampire couldn't help but shake a nasty feeling, something she felt for a while,"(I hope you are right human)".

Meanwhile inside his office, the Excorcist was sitting in his chair, seemingly like he was preparing for something, at the other end, the doors opened just enough, as his assitant poked her head through,"Master, may i come in for a moment?", she asked, the prominant figure just sat in his chair, only barely nodding, to acknoldge her request, she bowed and came in,"Thank you sir", she bowed again, showing her new Master respect was something the which practiced."Am i to assume your inquiring about the status of the phone in the lobby, and the conditions i have in placed".

The room lit up, lightening flaring just outside,the Witch kept her place, and bowed her head,"Please forgive this intrusion my Master,but,(she hesitated, picking the rights words to say), you would be correct, many of the students have placed their concerns, about not being able to contact the Human World, many of them of course have family living there". Nothing, but silence, Ruby did not want to say another word, she was already believeing she had crossed the line, him being her Master, it was a position which she was not very fond of, wanting answers so forward.

"Answers, yes, (he leaned back in his chair, now looking out the window), perhaps, i shall make an announcement, but that will have to wait, (he than looks at her), Ruby", he snapped, the witch opened her eye's and looked up."Yes My Lord", she said, answering back right away,"Have i done something wrong?, if i have, please, i shall take whatever punishment you believe is best", the Excorcist looked at Ruby and, for the first time, slightly smiled,"No child, there will be no need, for now, i would like you to ready some quarters in the guest's wing".

Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, or dwell into matters any further, she just bowed and left the room, leaving her Master alone, as he returned to his desk, and what appeared to be him, pondering something, his face obscured by his cloak, it seemed, whatever announcement he would make, or the guests that were to arrive, were weighing heavily on his mind.

Outside, many of the students were assembled, busily building make shift tents and stands, painting signs and happily going about their business, one group were not having so much luck,"Please Kurumu, i need to put these up", said Tsukune, he was up on a ladder, trying to put up a banner, miserably failing, as another energetic girl clung to his back, pressing her assests against him, causing him to be in such a state."Oh but Tsukune, i just wanted to help,(she pressed even harder), espically with my destined one", just as it seemed like he would fall, a bed pan came crashing out of the sky, onto the blue haired girls head.

Tsukune turned his head and saw Kurumu on the ground, her eye's telling him she was out cold,"Your welcome-desu", said a young chipper voice, he looked over and saw a little girl, holding a wand and pointed hat, he scractched his head, smiling,"Uh, thank you Yukari,but you didn't have to go that far". The 12 year old stopped smiling and pouted,"But, if i didn't, than that cow would have ruined our chance..", Tsukune sweat dropped,"Chance?", he said, hoping his innocent act would fool her,but she smiled and waved her hand,"You can't avoid it Tsukune, (she clapped her hands and went stary eye'd), me you and Moka in a threesome!".

Now Tsukune knew better,but, since she had just saved him, in a way, he just played along with her, sheepishly avoiding her continuing comments about such, act, until when he got back up on his ladder, and looked out toward the trail, leading to the tunnell. Yukari stopped pituring her perfect moment when she saw his look, and say's,"Tsukune?, is something wrong?", she asked with a worried look, but when he saw her face, he tried to play it off,but, something inside him, inside his gut, was really getting to him, he got off the ladder, and after helping Kurumu rest her head better, say's.

"Ever since the new rules were announced, and the phone was made off limits, i, (he stopped for a second, and continued), keep thinking, something has happened", Yukari looked at her friend, and knew when he was being serious, she hopped over the uncounsious succubus and patted her friend on the back."Don't worry desu,(she winked), if there was anything really wrong i'm sure the HeadMaster would tell us, and soon you'll be able to go home, so don't worry". Tsukune smiled, and nodded,"Yeah, i'm sure your right,(he saw Kurumu was still out cold, sighed, and bent down, holding her in a princess cradle look), come on, we'd better get her inside and out of the cold".

Yukari was about to follow him when she noticed some of the remaining members of the PSC walking by, whatever reasons the committee were giving, whatever reasons were being given out about the sudden actions recently at the Academny, she had a gut feeling too, something awfull indeed had happened, she didn't know if it was her senses, or paranoia, it was hard for her to tell, after her time here at the school, and with her friends,Yukari Sendo had begun to develop a second sight into things, now, she almost wished she hadn't.

United States,

Over Head Pass, Highway

2130 hours US time.

Another week had passed with the departure from the mall, as the convoy made it's way up an abandoned highway, Derick ordered they stop, to search whatever car's and vechiles that were abandoned for food, and supplies. He was on top of an **MTRV**, holding a pair of binoculars, sweeping the area for straggling stiffs, Private Steri and another recruit were searching some abandoned campers, making sure to be extra caustious putting his head through some doors and windows. "Shit, (said the other soldier), there ain't nuttin in this either", he cussed, kicking in the door of an beat up camper, Steri walked out of a mobile home, comming to see what had happened.

"What's wrong?, you see anything", he asked,but the man just pointed his nose up and grunted,"Nah, nuttin wrong tuby, (he spit up on another car), just pissed, wasting our time here, looking for stuff we probaly are just hand over to those whining crowd we've been,(he laughed), rescuing, ain't right if you ask me". Steri shook his head,"What's your problem Hecktor, bad enough we've got our feet in enough shit with those man eating things out there, now your complaining because your doing your job", the man called Hecktor, a man with a heavy Mexican accent cussed again,"That's what i'm saying, this ain't my job, you know man, saving those sorry b-hinds back there, risking my life, no way, ain't my thing".

Opening another car door, and seeing it was a wast of time, Steri wished he had volunteered for another duty, he looked back at his partner and say's,"Well if you don't like it, than why bother, the Colonel said noone had to join up if they didn't want to", Hecktor smiled and laughed,"Say's what you know lard butt, (he looked around and took out a piece of gum, quickly chewing it), i saw where things were going, and being a grunt, (he laughed again), me getting some hot action, and three square meals, ain't nuttin wrong with that".

Steri wished he had kept his mouth shut, because his patience was at it's wit, he kept an eye on Hecktor, and spotted something, something that caught his eye, he got closer, seeing a vechile with some writing on it, he grabbed his mike and say's,"Colonel, this is Steri, i think i've found something!". Derick was chatting with a medic when he heard the call, he nodded to the doc and squaked back,"Right, i'm on my way, (he was running past some other soldiers, seeing Suzu, he nodded, meaning he had this, and she returned the gesture)".

A minute later he was walking up to Steri and Hecktor, he knew right than and there what he was called over for,"Shit...", right there, parked where it was left, was a white hummer, with the initals, **UN, or United Nations** written on the side and front. It was clear like many other of the vechiles on the highway, it didn't go without getting damaged, the windows beaten out, obviously from the outside in, and blood drenched all over the hood and side doors. Not saying another word, he withdrew his side arm, and looking at Steri, motioned for him to follow.

As they inched closer to the hummer, they were trying to be as silent as they could,...when,"Hey!, ya'll see anything yet!", shouted the red neck's loud voice, if looks could kill, Dericks was it, he just snapped his head and beamed at the idiot, Hecktor gulped for a second,but soon, straightened himself out and spit on another car,"Fuck you than...", he said, grunting as he slunging his rifle over his shoulder. Rethinking his means for re-cruiting, Derick focused back on the hummer, as he got closer, he steady'd himself, knowing at any minute, something could, and alway's does, go wrong.

He reached out with his left had, keeping his 9mm close, breathing in, Derick flings open the door, jumping back, Steri raised his rifle, meaning to help just in case,"It's okay, (he said), we're good", he than shouted, knowing after Hecktors little air horn going off, it was pointless to stay quiet. Derick reached into his back pocket, and took out a pair of gloves, not wanting to take a chance whatever had been causing this outbreak, could be still contagious, peering inside, he could make out the impressions left by the passengers and driver, and also the presence of gun fire.

But what peeked his interest, and made him jump a little, was a right, dismembered hand, still clutching the steering wheel, and attached to it, was a pair of hand cuffs linked to a silver brief case, Derick placed his gun down on the floor and reached inside, he tried yanking the case,but, the former owner of the hand's grip was tight, meaning the guy didn't go out without a fight, or it was just a case of rigamortis. Just as he got the hand off, he was backing up when he heard a noise, he stopped and looked down, seeing his gun, Derick bit his lip and inched faster, just as he was out of the hummer, he looked over the back seat, just grabbing the gun.

Steri kept a look out, his heart was beating a mile a minute, but he managed to keep his cool, but, he noticed that something was up, as he got closer, he saw Derick, holding what seemed like a brief case, and a hand attched to it,"Holy Shit!", he jumped. Derick, still looking around, and not seeing anything, laughed a littled, and say's,"It's alright Private, (he looked at the hand, and wanted to make a joke,but, he played it off), let's get this back to the others". Just as the Colonel was closing the door, he heard a low noise, he looked down, and felt something grab his left,"SHIT!", it was an infected Soldier, one with a missing limb.

"Shit, shit!", he said, Derick kept kicking and kicking at the now attacking corpse, it was trying to take a bite out of his ankle, and hauled itself up his leg, Steri jumped again,but he ran over and began using the butt of his rifle, hitting the stiff over and over on it's head, it didn't seem to noticed the damaged or even any sight of pain as the rifle was doing it's job. Another second later, it was over, after seeing it stop, Steri steppd back and began breathing in, taking in huge gulps of air, and sweat comming over his face, Derick meanwhile managed to get up and checked his leg, fortunately for him, the stiff didn't get past the pants's inner layer.

After finally catching his breath, Steri asked,"Sir, are you alright?", Derick looked around and saw the briefcase, he took it and reply'd,"Yeah, i am, thanks to you son,(he patted him on the back), good job, i owe ya". Both Steri and Derick laughed as they walked back to the convoy, when something hit Dericks head, mentally,"Where is Hecktor?", he said, looking to his left and right,than he felt something on his shoulder, it was Steri, he was pointing just behind another parked car,"He...he's right there...", both men held their breaths, as they saw a small crowd of stiffs, gorging themselves on the guts of Private Hecktor, sprawled all over the place.

Derick motioned for Steri to walk, slowly, as they made their way past the small crowd, he cursed to himself, another soul had been lost, despite his way's, Hecktor was still a someone, jerk or ass , it didn't matter, but what did matter at that moment, was not being noticed. He made a quick note, seeing the damaged cars, some burnt beyond reconition, Derick knew there must have been more stiffs, only, from the burnt marks on the ones eating Hecktor, he knew most of them must have been burnt in the fire. As they were just beyond another cluster of cars, "MOMMA", a little hollow voice called out, he shot a glance down, and saw a small doll on the ground, than he looked back, and saw them, their blank looks.

"BRAKKA, BRAKKA, BRAKKA", sounded off auto mated gunfire, everyone back at the convoy stopped and looked where the noise was comming from, Corporal Omaki ran over and jumped, high up another a tank, using her vision, she saw in the distance what was causing it,"Shit!, (she turned, and looked around, and ran back over to parked **Stryker**,(4+4 wheeled drive armoured vehicle), clambering inside, she sat in a seat, manning it's massive remote weopon station 50 cal.M2 machine gun. When the others soldiers saw what she was doing, they yelled,"Fall back!", giving her breathing room, as the weopons turret quickly lined up it's sights, inside, Suzu was breathing, steadily taking aim,"(Derick, run dammit!)", she said mentally.

As both soldiers were running back to the convoy, Steri was gasping, clutching his sides, and cursed at himself, over and over, Derick meanwhile was literally dragging Steri, forcing the new recruit forward, knowing that if they stopped, even for a second, they'd be turned into an open buffett. That was when Steri, who was busy holding his helmet, and sides, saw something, he manages to say,"Sir...up ...ahead!", he said, Derick looked back, than forward, just as he looked, his eye's widened,"Shit!, hit the deck!".

Suzu must have been watching intensly, just as Derick and Steri stopped and hit the ground, the air came alive, with the sounds and bullets from the Stryker's massive 50 machine gun, hundreds of bullets whizzed over head, over and over, both men, kept thier noses to the ground, Derick knew, if they even moved a muscle, they'd be turned into swiss cheese.

On her monitor, Suzu held the grips tightly, letting loose a barrage of bullets against the un-dead, the fierce attack was literally tearing the stiffs apart, piece by piece, it seemed like some massive magic act, a twisted one, the ones who were once man and woman, now flesh eating corpses, feeling no pain, feeling nothing, were turned into swiss cheese. She knew, just one bullet wouldn't do much, even aginst these,but, with the massive gun mounted on the Stryker, it made short work of the stiffs, a few minutes later, she let go of the controls, watching through the screen, just what she had done.

Back with Derick and Steri, both men slowly got back up on their feet,"What happened?", Derick looked back, Steri took in another deep breath, than looked at the Colonel, and than followed his sight, gasping,"Holy Shit!", there, just a few yards away from them, was a pile of what was left of the stiffs, mostly in pieces, scattered amongst the street, on cars, and just about every where. The Private had a smile creep up on his face, but, as he looked, he saw that among the now completely dead bodies, were those of youth, some even pre-teens, the smile he had, soon faded, he looked at Derick, who had the same look.

The Colonel reached his radio and say's,"Everyone, (he said in a somber voice), show respect", he than, bowed his head, seeing this, the young Private did the same, as did just about everyone else, every soldier, including Suzu. After saying a quick prayer, both men made the last leg back to the others, as the others patted Steri on the back, Derick, still with the case in hand, motioned for Suzu, who just got out of the Stryker, to follow him over to a HUMVEE."Thanks for the save back there", he said, Suzu smiled,"No prob, (she looked around), Hecktor?".

Derick shook his head, Suzu reply's,"Sorry", he put the case up on the hood and examined it,"Present?", she said, he looked all over it, ignoring the still present dismembered hand, which Suzu saw, and riped the chain off with her hand,"I'll pass on the joke", she said. Derick looked at the handle, and started fumbling with it,"What is it?", she asked,"Don't know, funny thing is, we found it inside an abandoned UN Humvee", Suzu raised an eyebrow,"Funny, didn't think the UN would have one out here", Derick nodded,"Yeah, meaning whoever owned this case, was important enough to hold onto for dear life".

He kept looking at the case, wondering just was in it would be worth dying for, protecing for, when someone yells out,"Hey Stop!", Derick and the others reacted and reached for their weopons, only, they didn't need to."Whoa, shit, hold it", it was the gothic kid, he raised his hands just after getting near them,"Do that again kid, and you might not be so luck,(Suzu said, she had her knife drawn), what do you want?". The teenager gulped, seeing her look, than say's,"That case,(he pointed to it)", Derick raised his eye brow,"Yeah, what about it?".

The boy shook his head,"It's rigged", he said, pointing to it,"How do you know that?", the boy walked up and took the case, carefully turning it over, exposing a flat panel,"Here, it's an advance id scanner, i know because i used to have one on my labtop". Derick took the case back,"Well i be damned,(he looks at the boy), what's your name?", the gothic kid say's,"Ben","That's it,", Ben just nodded, and than reached over on the floor, picking up the hand,"What are you doing with that?", said Steri, Ben laughed,"Using the Key".

United States

Outskirts of abandoned

Armoury.

Inside a darkened office, someone sits behind a large desk, sitting back, breathing in a cigar, it's light the only thing visible, a minute later, the man sits up and looks out a window, over looking a dark parking lot."Hmm, looky what we got here", he said with a heavy southern accent. Outside just beyond the parking lot, was a trail of lights, each connected to a cart, hauling cages, some full of humans, other's, Yokai, inside one cart, a man was looking out when he saw something,"Hey, hey, that's an army base!", he yelled, not caring if the trolls heard him or not.

The ones next to him, crawled over and saw it too, than, they noticed as they got closer, figures were outside,just as they got on the lot,"(CLICK)", the whole place was enveloped in light, the trolls covered their eye's, making disliking sounds,"Must you turn those up so high", said one, the figures didn't say a thing, still just beyond the light. One of the human prisoners tried to get a better look, squinting his eye's, he finally notices something, on the shoulder of one of the figures, his eye's, widened, and a smile crept up on his face,"Hey, you guy's, your one of our guy's right,(the man turned his head), yeah, yeah, you are!".

Most of the humans inside the cages started getting excited, even Thomas,"Yes, we're saved", he said, looking at his friends, the snow woman just looked out, but didn't flinch,"I do not believe you are right", she said. Thomas looked at her, wondering why she would say this, only, just as he thought it, a gun shot went off,he snapped his head, and noticed, the exact same soldier, holding his rilfe, the butt still smoking, than Thomas saw what had happened, the solider, had shot the prisoner.

"Stupid, like we work for no one, anyone, anymore, (the soldier said, he looked back over his shoulder), this little thing keeps getting better and better boss". The Trolls nearby didn't say anything, or do anything, like what they were seeing, was normal,"Our deal still holds humans, that move will cost you more gold", it said, while another man appeared, his uniform describing him as a higher up,"Nuttin to it boy, i'll make sure you get what's comming, don't worry, we all aim to please".

The air seemed to get heavy, just when this man stepped out into the open, noone said a word, or even moved, they all stayed in line, the soldiers reacted from traing, showing respect fro this man, he walked out, now just a food away from the cages, still looking. He was around 6 foot, wearing a military uniform and fatigue, sporting a cowboy hat, he looked like he was in his sixties, yet he was well built, the storm's lightening lit up the sky for a moment, showing his face, calm, collective, he kept his eye's trained on the cages before him, while speaking to the Trolls leader.

"Ya'll get your share, and about the actions of my fellow assosicate,(he reached and withdrew his fire arm, a 9mm, aiming, and firing it at the man who previously shot the shot gun), he won't be a problem anymore". The Troll didn't seemed fazed,but, his arm was shaking, like, what man, what human could instill such fear into a creature such as he."...Ahhhhh!...", a moan groaned out from another cage, the last one in the convoy, everyone turned to see it, as soldiers wearing Haz Mat's ran around and using poles, reached in, dragging out a man, or what appeared to be a man, from the cage, holding him by his neck, it lashed out, trying to claw at a tempting meal in front of it.

"I still do not know why you want this, with the spell we provided you, your base and your men are safe, why would you want one of your own in this state?", the Troll Leader asked, but the man just smoked his cigar he had in his mouth and laughed,"My reasons, now, if that'll be all, ya'll leave me my presents here,(he looked over at Thomas's cage), we need extra hands around here".

Thomas couldn't believe what he was seeing, he looked back at his friends, the small girl hugged her mother, he shook his head and yelled,"Who are you?, why arn't you helping us, come on!, your a soldier right, United States, your one of the good guy's right?". The old man was walking back to his office when Thomas said this, he turned and let out a small laugh,"Your a funny boy, boy, (he breathed in and let out a puff of smoke), but in case your lost in the head, there ain't no goverment anymore, out here, it's all free territory boy, i served my time, as did everyone else here, we all saw where the wind was blowing, and got going while the going was good".

The Trolls walked over and took a small cart,"We'll be back again next week", they said, they began walking back outside, as the onlookers noticed, as the trolls walked, they seemed to pass through a field of some kind, just outside, letting the yokai pass, were hundreds of stiffs, all pressing ever so much against the invisible field."Alright boy's, take em in, feed em, than put them to work", the old man shouted, the soldiers nodded, running over and opening up the cages, forcing the prisoners out, Thomas was pulled out, he fell hard on the ground, wincing from the pain from his injury, despite it being healed.

He looked on as the girl and her mother were hearded and seperated from the other humans, into other Yokai, he breathed in and tried a moment of courage, rushing ahead, only to be clothes lined, sent flying over and landed face first into the dirt."I really do hope your not intending causing any troubles, boy, i would hate to waste a bullet on ya, ya hear", Thomas looked up from his spot, he tried to get up, only to notice his arm had been hurt,"Shit, see that boy, your already a pain, (the old man signled to another grunt), get him to the Doc, and tell her to patch him up quickly, the other workers arn't holding up that good anymore".

"Hold it, just tell me, who are you?, why are you really doing this", Thomas asked, being held up by two soldiers, the old man laughed,"My name?, guess seeing as how you won't be alive for long son, i guess i can accomodate ya on that option, my names Dian, General Dian, formally of the United States Army, as for why we're doing this, like i said, we're in this to survive". Dian took another puff, and continued,"As for why we are not being so hospitable to you and these folks, it's all about survival son, out there, in here, those Trolls, we do em favors, they do us the same".

United States,

Armoury:

A day had passed since Thomas's and the others arrival, just like Dian had said, once they were discharged, most were put to work, back breaking, some would spend hours, helping to charge almost every kind of battery there was, some biked, others turned large turn tables. Other's spent their day's digging, in an old abandoned mine just below the old base, fortunately for the old man and his men, when they set foot here, they also found traces of Gold.

Just as Thomas was walking out from his last shift, a guard took his arm and shoved him,"Hey boy, get over to the kitchen, it's your turn to feed the entertainment", he didn't want to push his luck, and did as he was told. When he got to the kitchen, he was given tray's of food, tempted to eat them, he pushed that out of his heads seeing the guard eye-balling him,"Move kid", he said, Thomas was escorted to a seperate part of the base, a large building, probaly an old gym was.

When he got inside, he could hardly believe what he saw, right there in front of him, literally, were a hundred cages, in each one he could make out people, or at least what looked like them, some resembled human shapes, others had animal characteristics, he gulped, taking the cart he was pushing, and walking past some of the cages, he could also see the fatigue, and looks on all their faces, whatever doubt he had, whatever fear was in him, was replaced with sympathy, and regret. He thought for a moment, than, stopped,"Hey, what's wrong with ya, (the guard looked over his shoulder, and chuckled),don't worry boy, unlike the stiffs, these here are meant to bite ya, (laughing), yow-za".

"You mean, (he looked at his guard), your using them, to...", the guard laughed again,"What did you think we meant by entertainment, ya can't get the net much anymore, girls are hard to come by, so, whatever these little things are, we got ourselves some spells, like protecting this base, and keeping all these,(he pointed to the cages with his rifle), things in their human form, oh hell's yes, good times for all". Some of the Yokai in their cages, huddled close to each other, some stared at the human soldier with cold stares, and even Thomas, except, for what he did next.

"(WHAMM)", the soldier keeled, right onto his back, blinking, he nursed his jaw, realizing now the boy he was watching, had sucker punched him right across the jaw, Thomas was shaking his hand,"Shit, thought you had a glass jaw...", he joked."Boy, you thought wrong", the guard got up and leg sweeped Thomas, than he got on top and started punching him, over and over, his face getting beaten and bruised. Inside the cages, they Yokai who were contempt, and just watching, were curious, some of whome grew even more so, wondering why one human was attacking the other, when someone cried out.

"Please stop!, don't hurt my big Brother!", said a little voice, crying out from a cage not to far from them, the soldier, mid hitting Thomash, looked up, he saw the little Yuki-onna's face, her tears, seeing this, it was like he just stopped, blinking, the soldier pulled the youth up from the floor and dragged him over to another cage,"Here, maybe a night with these freaks will brighten you up". He opened it up and threw Thomas inside, who coughed, and tried rolling onto his side,"Aw...shit..", he winced, one eye was badly swollen, and his body paining all over,"..ha, ha, shit, come to America, see the sights...yeah, seeing alot right now".

"Big Brother, are you hurt?", said that same innocent little voice, Thomas leaned up against the bars, familar from the last set, he strained through his only good eye, remembering that famiilar voice,"Hey, is that you.., uh,(laughing), didn't get your name from before...(cough)"."Her name is Hikari", said an older voice, he strained his eye, just now managing to finally see the same mother and daughter who he shared a cage with before, he chuckled and reply's,"Really?, ..(cough), i guess i owe ya another one, thank's for saving me".

The mother smiled,"Hikari did not want to see you suffer, (she stopped), and from what i could see, that man, his heart seemed conflicted enough, seeing my daughters eye's, it must have touched with what was left inside himeself". Just a few feet down, someone sneered,"Do you really believe this Fuyu, your kind may be smitten at times, but surely you do not believe in what you say", Fuyu, still holding her child, turned slightly,"I would not expect you to understand the depths into ones self, for an Enka such as you".

"Bah", the hunched creature waved her off, settling back into his little spot, hours passed, Thomas was trying hard to sleep,but, with so much that had happened, sleeping was nearly impossible, he took off his jaceket and put it under his head, still looking into Hikari's and Fuyu's cage, the little was finally asleep."So, Fuyu is it, (cough), mind me asking where your from?, and how you got here?", the Yuki-onna Mother smiled, Thomas kind of slapped himself, mentally,"Sorry, (cough), sorry, it's just", but she waved it off,"I do not mind, you see, we, myself and my daughter, are called Yuki-onna, or Snow Women in short, i was attempting to return to our home village after giving birth to my child some years ago".

Thomas kept listening, asking,"Your home village, why did you leave?", Fuyu blushed, her face said what she was about to say, was something a bit touchy,but she continued none the less,"Well, our kind's, (she closed her eye's), time to continue one's self, is short, so we are sometimes encouraged to seek out, mates". She said, they teen tried to grip what she was saying, when it hit him,"Oh, ...oh!, uh, okay", he said, Fuyu smiled,"Please, do not misunderstand, there are reason's why we do this, being a Yuki-onna, are time is short, so, we inclined to leave our village and make such sacrifices, (she hesitated), however, i had the fortune to meet a wonderfull and kind man, (she looked at Thomas), much like yourself".

"Our life was, good, my mate, much like you, he did not see me with hate, only kindness, and love, after a few years, our precious Hikari was born, when we were about to set about returning back to our home, with my husband, (her face darkened), that was when the madness appeared". She began wipign away tears comming down her face,"Hey, if it's to hard", but Fuyu shook her head,"Please, i must say this, my mate, my husband, he sacrificed himself to save us, from the hordes, (she paused again, the grief had obviously stricken her), we tried to find shelter, just untill i could gather my strength, however, that was when...".

"Me!", said a gruff voice, Fuyu stopped, sensing the darke prescence, she gripped her child tightly, everyone else did the same, keeping quiet."Seems like your becoming quite the celeberty with these here freaks, all gushing with info, just yapping away really friendly like". Dian said, standing in the darkened doorway, he smiled, erriely, and walked in."You know, i just had some interesting news, well,(he closed his eye's), two bits starting just now, when i was informed about your little, show, i wanted to find out who gave my grunt a shiner like he did".

Thomas didn't say anything, but, he braced himself, just in case, Dian squatted down, and smiled,"Oh, no worry's boy, just checking in", the teen felt his heart racing, just like before, thinking what was going through the old mans mind,"And what's the second thing?". The General chuckled,"Ah, caught your attention, (he looked to his left and right, seeing now the other yokai were looking at him as well), seems like you all might be getting more compony soon". Dian got up and walked over to another cage, this one was a bit larger, and had wiring all over it,"Ain't that right, (the scene follows, leading right up to the mouth of the cage), Major".

Inside the cage, a large figure was standing, seemingly like it was standing on it's hind legs, than sounds started comming out of it, like bones breaking, until it was just under six foot, it than reached out, just like a bullet, reaching out through the bars, just barely nipping Dian."Whoa, not the kind of greeting i was hoping for, Daniels". The others just watched, Thomas kept trying to keep his eye's focused, the General kept looking at the mysterious figure, who than spoke up,"Why don't you come on in here General, than we can talk about formalities".

Dian smiled,"You were a good second, Major, but, like the fools comming here, your commitment to the cause wasn't enough, not in my books anyway. Had i known what you really were, i would have gotten rid of you months ago, you and that petty heart of yours". The one known as Daniels growled, gripping the bars, and let out a monsterous howl!, after a minute, he let go of the electrified bars, his hands smoldering, yet it seemed it hardly effected him,"If i had that little amulet you got around your neck, you wouldn't be acting so high and mighty would you".

The two men just stared at each other, the old man reached around his neck and, for a second, revealed the object,"You'll see Daniels, i was right, (his face twitched), you'll see, i was right to trust them, look at where we are now, we're alive, the game, stay in the game, yes...". Dian turned and walked out of the room, still clutching the object around his neck, Thomas than knew, the Gernerals state of mind, like many others, was not sane, he looked back at the larger cage, not knowing what else to do, he say's,"Uh, hey, mister, (he bit his lower lip), what's your name?, i heard Major, and Daniels, were you part of his group?".

Daniels just sat back down, lowering his head,"Fuck off kid, don't waste your breath", but Thomas was the type, curious, and didn't know when to shut up,"Come on, heh, i've got some broken bones, maybe a concussion, humor me". Daniels just laughed,"Huh, ha, ha, how old are you kid","Old enough to know what's really going on", said Thomas, Daniels than say's,"Than know this,(he looked at Thomas, his eye's, began glowing yellow), not everything here is what it seems!"."RAWWW!", another loud roar echoed through the room, just skittering past Thomas's cage, with a chained wrapped around it's neck, was a man, with a soldier's uniform, except, he was walking eratically, looking closer, Thomas said,"Oh God, a stiff","Relax human, it's only our guard for the night", said the Enka,"They let it loose in here at night, make sure we don't get any ideas", Fuyu saw this too,"They do not even take pity on their own kind". Daniels shook his head,"Fucking bastards, fucking bastards!", he cried out, clenching his teeth,"I promise, i'll get Dian for this, i promise", he said to the stiff, now slanking around, and looked at Daniels cage, half of it's upper neck was torn out,"Mahhhhh".

To be continued...

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rosario Vampire or any of it's characters, i do not own anything!.

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, well, i kind of hope i've impressed some of you out there, those of you who've been sticking with me, and written the kind reviews, Thank You, really appreciate it, and those of you who don't like my work, well, when i start getting paid for doing this, maybe than i'll start to care what you say, since i'm not getting paid, ...well, you get the piture.

I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, and much about the whole Zombie thing,but next chapter will make up for a lot, lol, i have a real tear jerking chapter comming up next, i've worked on it for a while too, this is it, the time has come, yep, believe it or not, Yokai Academy is next on the list, sad to say, i don't think this story will have that many chapters left, i really wanted to work on my previouis fics.

Oh, and one more thing, i wanted to give a personal shout out the following reviewers, and writers, all of whome i personally think are FANTASTIC.

ParaDoxMuse, hey bud, hope you like'd this chapter.

TheChickenThatAtethe Pie, sorry if there wasn't enough Zombie action, next time, i promise.

Wandering Word Smith, Fantastic Writer, Friend, and more.

Grimlock The King of Stories.

WishUponAStar.

That's about it, really, i did my best to try and improve my writting, but, that's it, lol, take care everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:"What Lie's Within Oneself, Exposed".

Note: Do not read this chapter if your sensitive, lots of bad words and violence, just saying.

Yokai Academy

Camp Grounds

As the yearly festival grows near, students were nearly finishing putting the last touches on their tents and shops, so were many inside the school, decorating classrooms into little versions, but, as the day's went by, with almost no contact with the outside world, despite the reassurance by the Headmaster himself, many Yokai seemed to be, upset.

Yukari was helping her classmates with their room, promising to help her fellow club members as soon as she was done, but as she was putting up some ribbons with her magic, she couldn't help but notice the looks on some of her friends faces, after the incident before, she had pretty much made up with everyone.

She saw one of her new friends standing over by a window, just looking outside, her eye's tracing up over the clouds,"Hello Chia, what are you looking at?", said Yukari, she must have startled her friend, who jump the moment she talked."Oh, (the little green headed girl smiled), hello Yukari,i am,(she hesitated for a second), i am well".

"Really?, well, i just wanted to ask, you seem a little down, with the festival this close, aren't you excited?", she asked innocently, Chia smiled again, but it seemed like it was kind of forced,"No, i am well,(she narrowed her eye's, and than looked out the window again), but, haven't you noticed it lately". Yukari frowned,"Noticed?, what,desu?", she asked, Chia reply's,"Look around you, everyone has the same look, everyone".

The little witch had to admit, she never really thought about it, than she looked around, and, face after face, said the same thing, the looks, the eye's, the constant views of the windows, not just inside,but, as she glanced outside, everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing, male and female alike."The Headmaster, he has said not to worry,but, (Chia hugged herself), i can feel it, some more than most have been saying the same, most of my friends too, like something awful has happened".

Yukari didn't know what to say, the energetic little yokai wanted to say something too,but, despite her best, she too had the same feeling, she had tried to hide it, push it back inside herself, just hope for the best,but, seeing her friend, and now the other students faces, it just made her think, what could have happened?.

United States,

Abandoned Town of Depart

"Run!, Run", shouted a man, he was running up a street, now littered with just about everything, trash, remains of cars and humans, the scene was like him running past a window, a second later, more people were seen running up from behind, most of them waving their arms, some tripping, others just bumping into each other and falling over, these people were also making growling noises, their teeth snapping, like the man they were chasing, was but a meal.

"Get down", shouted someone, just as the man ducked, a spray of bullets were sent flying into the crowd, some were simply pushed back, some were hit in the head and fell to the ground, while the rest just shrugged off the attack and kept going."(Brakka, Brakka)", sounded off shots from a M16 rifle, over and over, trying to make what work the soldier could,"Fuck it, everyone take cover!", he yelled out, whipping out a small device in his hand, he waited till the monsters were in just enough range, when,"(BOOM)".

The explosion rocked just about everything, the soldier got up, still clutching his ears from the blast, shaking his head, looking around trying to get his bearing. That's when he saw it, his partner was lying beside him,"Mawwwww", groaned a stiff, taking a bit out of his friends neck,"Justin!", he yelled, he took out his knife and shoved it into the stiffs skull, it fell on his friends body, finally dead.

The soldiers uniform looked that of an Army Ranger, after saying a silent prayer for his comrade, he took the tags and ran back towards a parked loading truck, now seeing some more civilians loading what supplies they scavenged."I thought you guy's were supposed to protect us, what the hell happ...(wham)", the Ranger nailed the man right in the face,"Say another word, and i plug your sorry ass, now move".

"This is Leiutant Chris Scott to Base, u copy?', he said into his mike, ignoring the stares from the others loading the truck, a second later the mike crackled,"Go ahead Scott, reading you five by five". Chris kept eye balling the now war torn street, making sure no more stiffs snuck up on him and the others,"Report follows, Private Koraletch is KIA, stiffs came out of nowhere and made short work of my unit".

He kept looking, seeing an abandoned school bus just a little bit down the street, he looked away seeing that it wasn't completely empty, the radio crackled again,"Status of your unit and civilians?", the operator asked, he bit his lip,"1 left, civilians are un-harmed, loading is almost complete, (he looked back at the group again), time for departure, 10 minutes". They were beside an old Grocery Store, inside, men and women were rolling back and forth grabbing whatever they could find, even dog food.

"Pick it up, we leave in 5", shouted Scott, some of them were still on edge, even with the situation, they now only had one soldier left,"Why don't we just leave him and run", shouted one man, he was in his forties and over weight,"Yeah, i think that's a good idea", said another man. Scott wasn't near enough to hear them,but, some of the women were thinking differently,"And go where?, u thought that far yet genius".

The man snapped his head at the woman,"Mind your business lady, you ask me, this was a fools run coming here, you saw what those things did to the soldiers, enough reason for us to bail". The woman would have kept it up, except she noticed something, the man arguing saw her face and looked behind him."Mind running that by me pal", it was Scott, the old man seethed for a second, than like a coward, he turned and walked back into the store.

United States,

Retirement Compound

The convoy was once again nestled into a tightly closed off area, this once pristine retirement home was now their temporary base of operations, seeing as how they were concealed, Thompson had order a small recon to the neighbouring towns, to find supplies and even the possibility of survivors, the latter part he knew better to get his hopes up.

Most of the civilians and Yokai were taking up most of the residence houses, while he and the other soldiers took the Entertainment centre, because it was large enough for his men and supplies. He was just given the news about the lost men,"(Shit!)", he cursed inside his head, knowing that only one of his men had survived didn't got that well with him, the Private who gave him the message saluted and returned to her duties.

Meanwhile, Katelyn and her new friend were helping by preparing the tables for dinner, despite their situation, the two girls seemed to be getting along pretty well. And the atmosphere had begun to change as well with even the adults, after seeing the two girls get along, many had begun to forget that the company they had were even Yokai to begin with.

Suzu was helping loading supplies from another scout team back into the centre, inside the kitchen, she noticed someone rummaging through the drawers, and saw the little witch, and Katelyn,"Well, now i know where all the good silver has gone", Suzu said with a laugh. Not noticing Suzu, the two children jumped, and dropped the silverware, Katelyn grumbled and frowned,"Suzu, that's not very nice", she pouted, but it was obvious she didn't mean it,"You scared me and Kazuki on purpose".

The S Class Vampire kept on laughing, trying to hide it with her hand, but she soon calmed down and pushed back a bit of her hair,"Sorry kids", she patted them on their heads,"Just messing with ya, go on, the tables awaiting". Kazuki and Katelyn nodded and ran back over to a large table, where some of the adults were helping, than someone else walked up from behind, triggering her senses, she knew who it was."Hello Steri, got something for me".

Private Steri saluted Suzu and reply's,"Uh, yes mam, (how'd she get me this time), i think we might have found someone!", that snapped the Corporal out of her state and say's,"Show me", both of them walked outside, over to a tent kept separate from the rest,"It was the last group just an hour ago, they were picking through the stuff they found when they, well, found her". Suzu didn't like that part, even with the practices in place, some of the newer recruits were making mistakes which could cost them dearly.

As the two walked inside the tent, a medic walked over to them,"Corporal", Suzu saluted back,"Mind telling me who we got here?", she asked him, the medic shook his head,"Well, she's in her early 20's, a little pale,but other than that, she's fine". But the doc was being generous, at least to Suzu, the woman in front of them had military clothing, and was very pale to boot,"Is she good enough to talk?", the Medic nodded and left them too tend to his own duties.

Suzu walked up and caught the new arrivals attention,"Hello, my name is Corporal Omaki, (she than pointed behind her), this man here is Private Steri, can you tell us your name", the woman sat up straight, almost like she had something to say,"...your...your with the military?", she said, Suzu nodded,"Your, (she hesitated again), your not gonna hurt me are you, i can be usefull, (she started becoming frantic), honest!".

Steri saw the frantic look on the womans face, and waved his hand, trying to calm her down again,"It's alright, no one is going to hurt you, okay", he siad, but despite his good nature, the woman didn't seem like she was going to calm down anytime soon."Doc, mind comming back in here", said Suzu, she knew than that the woman wouldn't be of any use this hyped, just as he was comming with a needle, the patient saw him and jumped from her bed, hiding underneath another bed.

"Don't come near me, please...", the frightened woman said, now she had the look of sheer terror on her face, just from talking to her, the others realized trying to get anything out of her would be impossilbe. Suzu motioned the medic back,"Give her a sedative for now doc, and keep me informed on her condition, i'll be with the Colonel until than", the medic nodded and slipped by the frightened woman, whiped out the needle, and gently helped her fall asleep.

Retirement Compound,

2 hours later:

Just as everyone began settling down for the night after the supper, Derick was in the mess, helping do the dish's while the others rested, he also had Katelyn and her new friend helping with the drying."See Derick, this is how you do it", she boasted,making him sweat drop,"Thanks Katelyn, (than he looked at the young witch, who was putting away the dry'd dish's),Kazuki is it?, your doing a good job with the dish's". The little witch looked at him and smiled,"Thank's, i helped my mother and her sisters alot with this back home...", Kazuki's smiled faded when she thought of her former home.

Seeing the kids face, he kicked himself in the head mentally and tried changing the subject,"You guy's have done enough, head on to bed now, okay", he said, the two, now close friends, jumped and left their dishes, almost eager to get to bed."Hey!, mind the road guy's", whipped Suzu, who was walking into the mess, with two steaming cups of coffee, the girls apologized, than laughed and went over to a house.

"Here, thought you could use some joe tonight", she whipped, Derick chuckled and gladly accepted it,"Thanks", the two sat down at a table, the seriene silence and the night air seemed to have calmed most of them down."Have you heard", she said, he was sipping his coffee and nodded,"Yeah, ...", Suzu breathed in,"Don't beat yourself up, what happened to that team, well, it just happened, we needed the food, so...".

Derick didn't say anything, he just kept sipping, than placing it down he just kept looking ahead, like through her,"Would it surprise you, that it, didn't, at least not so much, anymore...", he said, while gripping his cup, cracks began to appear in it."It's part of the job, (Suzu finished), you spend so much time with it, (she shudders), it almost becomes, natural". "(WHAM!)", he hit his hand off the table, startling her,"And isn't that the point, here we are, the world, our world is possibly on the brink of the end, and...and...(he studdered), a few more good men and women die...and i don't seem to even fucking care!".

Suzu got up and placed her cup in the sink,"If your looking for someone to pat you on the back and say you are fine,(she let it fall), than forget it, your my friend, my partner, my commander,(she walked back over and kneeled down in front of him), but the thing is, you are. I am not going to baby you Derick, you've been doing this for as long as i have, even more, but what you are feeling now, even if you don't admit it, it's more than anyone else has, even in our military, those traits, those parts are what are most important, don't ever forget that, those men and women knew the risk, if we are going to make it, someone needs to make the hard decisions".

And just like that, Suzu got back up and walked out of the room, leaving her friend to comtemplate what she said, some of which seemed to hit home inside him, than he noticed the marks on his arms, the very faint signs of his past acts. He pulled back his sleeve and looked at all of them, no matter what he did, they would never go away, they are a part of him, now, and forever, after putting his dish's away, Derick made his way over to the medical tent, where the girl who was found was sleeping soundfully.

He walked inside, and sat down beside her bed, looking at her face, he lightly tapped her on the arm, carefully, her head turned, slowly she began to wake up, a mintue later, her eye's were wide open, and began scanning her surroundings. Than she saw Derick,"Wha...no, NO!", but before she could scream, he got down on top of her, you would think he was trying to take advantage of her, of this fraile woman,but, it was actually the opposite,he was looking her straight in the eye's.

"Look at me!", he barked at her, now holding her head,"Look at me!", he barked at her again, the two people, were finally staring into each other's eye's, it was almost like a symbolic link of some kind, like, without words, he was actually telling her to calm down, to trust him."Are you here now", he asked her, it seemed whatever he did, finally got through to her,"...ye...yes, i am here...", she said in a low voice, he seemed relieved, letting go, he sat back down beside her on the bed,"Now, mind telling me what the hell happened to you,soldier".

Early the next Morning,

Retirement Compound.

"Turns out she was only newly recruited a few weeks before everything went to hell, much like the rest of us", said Derick, after successfully getting through to the delusioned and un well recruit, he called together everyone inside the mess, he looked at Steri."And what did she say sir?", he asked, Derick looked at the Private, than at the rest of the troops,"It may not be what you want to hear son, or any of you,but,(he hesistated), from what i gathered, it seems like another unit might be in the area".

No one knew really for sure what that meant, some wanted to jump for joy, while the rest, just kept listening,"Isn't that a good thing, sir?", said Steri, Derick bit his lip,"Normally, yes,but, this isn't, none of this is your typical sceneairo, just as the shit hit the fan, a certain General took control of the local Army Base, or Amory just some klicks away from here, from what our friend said, and things took a turn, for the worst!".

"But, ( another new private spoke up), if he's a General, wouldn't that be a good sign, i mean,(he looked around him), if he's made it this far, it means a survivor, right", but Derick wasn't budging,"I wasn't finsihed yet kid, (the boy backed up, seeing how he cut Derick off), what i was trying to point out is, they , or he, may have gone over the deep end too. She mentioned things in detail, how they've set up some kind of trade with a group of speical friends".

Just as Derick finished, the door swung open, and someone else entered the room,"Thanks for comming Saya", Derick said, the others saw the Yokai witch enter the room, besides her hat, her cloths were pretty much, casual."Why is she here?", said one soldier, Saya gave him a hard look,"I only came because of our agreement with the Colonel here, (she looked down), with our access to our homes in the Yokai world closed off, right now being here is the only place we have".

"Moving on, the specal friends mentioned, may very well be...", he looked across the room,"Trolls!", finsihed Saya,"If these other humans are indeed in league with Trolls, it may explain how they've managed to stay alive for so long". Another soldier spoke up,"Yes Williams","Sir, i am in no expert in anyway with these, Trolls,but, are trolls really capable of dealing with, Magic?, if that is where Miss Saya is going, right".

Everyone nodded their heads, even Saya was impressed,"That is true, however, Trolls are also capable of reciting certain spells, some of which have been known to be as strong as most experienced Witchs". Derick walked up and began knocking his hand off the table,"We've been pushing ourselves alot, over the past few months, i know many of you have thought about doing things differently, just making it through one day, (he looked at the house where Katelyn and the other children were), but we can't let ourselves become something we are not, something which our friends and fellow soldiers have at the armoury".

"(Clap, clap, clap), very nice, very poetic Coloenl, but in case you've forgotten, i believe we have a say in this as well", it was an old man,"Mister Mayor, thank you for,(he didn't savor what he was going to say next), comming". The Elderly old man, about five foot, overweight and going bald, walked in, with an errie smile on his face, he grabbed a cup cake off one table and began eating it,"Oh it wasn't a bother, not in the least son".

Williams spoke up,"Sir, begging your pardon,but, what is the Pills Berry Dough Boy's Mother doing here", he whipped, sarcastically, everyone else tried holding it in, even Saya almost cracked a laugh, except the old man didn't seem to mind, he wipped his mouth with a cloth and smiled,"Well son, to answer yon question, i happen to be the good peoples represenitive, if one is to have some sense of Demoncrocy, my position is a must. I also happen to have picked up on the good Colonels nature, if he's thinking what i believe he is, than we most certainly have a problem,(he looked at Derick), taking into account the fact we are by ourselves, no support from anyother source,the un-dead just nipping at our door steps, and to top it all off, now Yokai, oh yes, i have most certainly hope you are not intending to leave all of us behind sirs".

The smug arrogant old man finished, taking another bite from some more food, Saya looked like she wanted to turn him into something, really bad, and the others, including the soldiers, seemed to have mixed looks on their faces. Derick saw this and reply's,"And you all feel the same?", he said, no one said anything, but being a man who played poker, he could see where it was all going,"Alright, enough for now, it's late, let's all sleep on this for tonight, tommorow we will finish this".

Ten mintues later, Derick sits down at the table, trying to place together what he could, just as he was finishing up his tea, someone tapped his shoulder,"Mind me sitting here", it was Suzu, he didn't even need to turn his head, just nodding she slipped past him and sat down."I hear things got pretty dicy here".

She said, he smiled and waved his cup around,"What am i doing here Suzu,( he closed his eye's and let the cup go), the worlds pretty much ended, we've got the dead on our asses, and here i am trying to act like someone who has a damn clue about what's going on". The Corporal didn't answer, she just kept looking ahead, and say's,"Don't know what to say Derick, i'm pretty much useless as you are", she whipped right back at him, he looked at her, and vice versa, and the two of them just started laughing.

Operating Base

Retirement Compound

0:700 am.

Two Army Rangers were stationed up on a roof, the morning air was crisp and cold, indicating the time of the year, soon fall would be around the corner, slinging a rifle over his arm, one soldier checked his rifle,"Any word what we're doing next?", the first man said, the second one didn't answer, he just kept eye balling the surroundings with his scope, lucky for them, one of the new recruits just found a silencer in the rush from the old base.

"(Bang)", a few hundred feet away, a stiff, dressed up as a waitress, dropped to the ground, it's partially eaten face just blaintly looking up into the sky, what was left of it's head was a huge hole, and a slow pace of blood ozzed out of it."Nope, since we got that girl, no one's been saying much of anything".

The Ranger eye balled another stiff just walking into sight, this one was dressed as a mechcanic, it's neck showing how it died, a huge chunk was duge out, slowly the sights closed in on it's head, a second later..., nothing happens."Shit, (he gets up and checks his rifle), another fucking dud", he caucked the chamber, dis-charging the old shell,"You know, just when i heard we got this new silencer, things would pick up for us, (he reached to the side, into a little box), that we'd finally put the hurt on this fucking things, but nooo, the Colonel orders us to use these dirty bullets".

The second Ranger shook his head," You know he just did it for the sake of saving face bro, i mean, supplies low, and bullets are high in demand, we had to make sacrifices somewhere right, at least with these old bullets we get to fire some shots off, (he picked up another shell), modifying these rifles was one thing, but the real thing is picking a bullet out of dozens". Just than the first Ranger put up his hand, indicating silence, than he took up his rifle again and scanned the surroundings,"Yes!, (he picked up his mike), Ops, this is Looky Loo, Scotts group is approaching base, advise the Colonel".

10 Minutes later inside Compound

Just after passing through the Bio Hazard Checks, Chris made his way into the command tent set up, Suzu was just debriefing with another office when she saw him,"Scott!", he turned and saluted her,"Mam", returning the gesture she had that look on her face,"About your unit, i'm sorry Lieutenant, they were good men".

Taking out his ear mike Scott looked around,"Thank you mam, (he reached into his pocket and took out some paper), this is a list of what we could salvage from that town,(he cursed to himself), can i ask you a frank question, mam".

Omaki looked over the list and nodded,"Go ahead", he crepted closer, not wanting anyone else to over hear what he was about to say,"Those civies my unit was ordered to protect, (he breathed in), they're the ones who fucked everything up, mam".

Suzu didn't know Scott that well,but, from what she read about him, he was able and just as dedicated to this mission as Thompson,"What makes you think that?, from what i just heard, you faced an amazingly overwhelming odds".

Scott kept looking over his shoulder, than just breathed in again and sighed,"You know that Mayor guy, the one we rescued and the Colonel set up as the one talking for the civilians, the reason why my unit got overwhelmed was because i think he ordered his people to look for more food, like hording more for themselves".

This caught Suzu's attention, after what just happned, losing more good men and women, now this, she already had feelings about this,but she swept it aside and didn't want to press it any further with Scott already being so exhausted."Very well, go and get yourself some chow and rest Lieutenant, that's an order", Scott wanted to continue,but, he got what she was saying and saluted,"Right, night mam". Knowing full well when a powder keg was about to go off, Suzu slung her rifle over and layed it beside the truck now almost unpacked.

She got up into it and began looking around, something about it, her instincts were telling her more was going on than meets the eye, she heard someone passing by and saw it was one of the soldiers pass by, reconizing his patch she called out,"Hey Specs", she called out. The young man was carrying some supplies when she called, he turned, seeing her he saluted,"Mam", she put down a package and handed it to him,"Your a Specialist right", he nodded,"Yes mam", he looked at the box,"Check that out for me will you".

Former US Military

Armoury

The next day after recieving his punishment, Thomas O'Hara was treated for some of his minor wounds, the medic applying the bandages didn't seem to care really, just patched him up enough, smoking a cigarette, he flung it into the sink and smirked,"There,(he slapped Thomas on the shoulder,making the teen wince), all betters, now get back out in the line, (he snickered again), you's got a date with the bowl".

Not caring for the treatment he got, Thomas considered what he had gotten was better than nothing, he lined back up with the rest of the prisoners and slaves, just down the hallway, most of the female's and Yokai were being looked after by another, a woman, with long white hair and, about six foot, well built and glasses, from a normal perspective she looked no older than someone in their twenty's.

"Move it ass", said one soldier, he almost whipped Thomas in the back of the head, he and the others lined up filed out of the hallway and back outside, one group treated before them was sent back underground for the mining part, while his group were sent back over to a large building, from the looks used to be a Gym of some sorts.

He looked around and also noticed another group, except these were obviously Yokai, some had their true forms revealed, others still had their disguises on, Thomas didn't know why this was, or even where they were going. He nudged the guy in front of him and asked softly,"(Hey, what's going on?)", but the man didn't respond right away, he only looked around and quickly said,"(Save it kid, if you know what's good for ya...you'll know when you get there)".

Just as they walked through the doors, something, or someone covered his head, he tried to struggle,but, strong hands kept him from fighting back, it felt like he was being guided somewhere,"Lookie here boy's, more meat for the grinder!". Yelled someone close to him, nervous enough, this just made tensions worse,"What's going on?hey!, hey!", he shouted, a second later someone kicked him in the back, landing face first into the dirt.

Thomas felt like his hands were finally free, getting up, he tore off what was left of his bindings and took the bag off his head,"Ahh", he coverd his eye's, he had only been covered for a few mintues,but, the intense light caught him off guard."That's him?, HA, this should be sweet", shouted someone, as his eye's adjusted, the teen noticed where he was, inside the gym, all around him in the seats were the soldiers, all laughing, cursing and cheering, the looks in their eye's were what caught his attention, some looked like they were down right insane, though the current situation was ironic enough as it was.

"What is this!, what the hell do you all want!", even though he was scared, the adrenaline in him made him speak out,"Fun boy, that's what", said a familiar voice over a loud speaker, looking around Thomas noticed someone up in a booth, smoking a cigar,"Fun?, my God, are you all that insane!, what do you mean by fun?". The General only smiled, than he nodded, giving a signal to a soldier over on the other end of the gym.

Thomas followed his sight, and saw on the other end of the gym, another man being pushed out, he fell down hard and coughed,"Tonight boy, you and him will give us the satisfaction we all deserve", shouted Dian,"You and him are gonna duke it out, just like in that movie with Gibson, (he laughed), fuck that man was funny". The other man who was pushed out, finally freeing himself, was very pale looking and fraile, he turned around and banged on the doors, but, one man holding a gun, fired off a few rounds, a warning, making the pale man jump.

"Uh uh, freak, tonight ya'll gonna finally do your part, the mines arn't enough, today you and him,(he pointed at Thomas), are gonna have it out, monno o monno, ha", laughed Dian, who couldn't help but pride himself for some reason. Thomas looked over at who else entered the Gym, when he squinted,(his eye's were still blury), he finally reconized the face,"You!, your that guy, the one called a Kappa, right?".

The Yokai just glared at his captors, than back at Thomas,"I am an Enka boy, never forget that", it said with a forcefull tone, almost like he wanted to cover up his own nervousness, Thomas walked a little closer,"Why are you here?", but before the Yokai could talk, a bullet just barely missues his feet, and Thomas's."Now i know you two realize just where you are, i assume", said Dian.

Thomas and the Enka just looked at each other and than at Dian, who was horribly faking his surprise,"Well well, no one ever told you two, (he again faked being shocked), like i hinted before, this is the kind of scenerario where you two, face off, giving us a good show, butt, (he whipped out his hand gun again, and fired it, Thomas's face felt the bullet just graze his right facial cheek, making him jump), should you two be planning something else, than we all have a problem".

"This here is a place where we settle things, most of my boy's see have this thing with these freaks, just because they can look like us, they never will be one of us", the Enka smirked,"You are very right about this, human", Thomas figured the Enka must be running on adrenaline too, so he breathed in and faced what he was going to say,"If this is what i think it is, than you all can **forget it**, this isn't some backwards country, this is the United States of America, right, the 21st Century, what are you all doing!".

Most of the crowd grew silent, Dian didn't seem to like what the teenager had just said, his work getting the trust and loyalty of his soldiers was a test at best, now this child was undermining it all before anything even took off. He looked behind him, at a cage and smiled,"Quite the boy we have here, eh Major", Daniels didn't answer, he just kept looking out over the edge, past the General, who just now smirked,,"I guess we'll have to just go on and make an example out of him".

Dian got up and picked up his mike,"If ya'll arn't forgetting something, it's because of these freaks that our world has come to this, tonight, we'll be having a little pay back, you,(he pointed at Thomas), and you,(the Enka), are gonna duke it out, one on one,(the old manical General reached down to his side and pulled out a gun,pointing it at the two below), and now, **begin!**(Blam,Blam!)".

The shots rang out, snapping everyone back to the moment, the scene before Thomas erupted, as the shots nearly missed his legs, he jumped and nearly fell onto his back, while the Enka, who was also surpised, wasn't so easily slow."I do not care anymore!, i have been tortured and shunned for too long,(he jumped up, high into the air and landed upon the English teen, forcing him back, grappling and lashing out, even in human form, the yokai was proving to be a challenge)".

"Boo!", everyone started yelling, throwing almost anything they could get their hands on, every face, every word, had the same feeling, their hate, their pain, was focused now on what was going on before them, human vs yokai, the very losses past the few months, and what was happening, only fulled the fire of hate inside them."Ahhh...", shouted Thomas, despite the constant healings, and the time to recover, he still wasn't in the best of shape, he was thrown to the other side of the gym.

Above the stands, sitting in cages close to the fight, was some of slaved Yokai, after hearing and seeing Dian's address, most were cheering for their fellow brother, seemingly overwhelming his oppenent, all of them cheered on, all except for a few."Mother, what is happening?', said a worried Hikari, her mother, who was keeping her from seeing the fight below, held her tightly, and tried to smile,"It is nothing my child", but the little snow Yuki-onna didn't seem to believe this, she kept looking outside,"It is Big Brother, isn't it".

Fuyu, held her child, and than looked back over, to something that was hurting her, Yuki-onna, like many Yokai, could sense and feel the emotions of others, there and now, both her and Hikari, were sensing what the others were feeling below, all of them.

Back with Thomas, he just barely manages to dodge another swipe by the Enka, over and over he threw punch after punch, some connected, others just missed, to some it would seem like Thomas was outmatched."(Damit)", he bit down hard, than just as his oppenent was about to throw another blow, a shot rang out,"Arggg", the Enka cried out, he fell onto his stomach, gripping his shoulder."What?".

Looking up into the booth, a smoldering gun was being placed by in it's holder, the man behind it sneered, and shook his head,"Now see what ya made me do, boy,(he looked back over and picked up a small round item), i was hoping for more out of ya, put that freak in it's place". Thomas was just than trying to pick himself up when out of all the booing and noise, he could make out one distinct sound, he turned and saw it, the object the General had thrown,"Nighty, night,(pause), boy", than, everything went black.

Early the next Morning

Retirement Compound

Civilian Quarters

As the next day came, the sky was blanketed by nothing but clouds and rain, pouring down onto the buildings tops, just as some of the civilians were getting up out of their beds, a sudden crash was heard, some ran outside, thinking some stiffs had finally found a way in, their nerves were on such an edge."Come on, you son of bitch!", said a soldier, yanking a partially nude man out of his bunk and into the yard, it was Suzu.

The old man coughed and was backing up on his butt,"(Cough), what, what the hell is wrong with you!, you freak!", this only made the Vampire that much angrier, she reached into her pocket and threw a small packet onto the ground,"That!, that is what's wrong, you bastard!". By now most of everyone was up and awake, Scott was just comming up, so was Derick, who flew past everyone else and snagged the Corporal before she could do any more damage to the old man.

"Let me go Derick!", she yelled,he grappled her from behind and both of them were on the ground, the old man was backing up, coughing and spatting, backed away,"Corporal!, control yourself, NOW!", he barked into her ears, this seemed to snap her back to reality, he could feel her relaxing and a minute later, he let her go.

"What are you doing!, (the Mayor cried), that beast attacked me, shoot her!", some people agreed, most who were on the Mayors side. As Derick and Suzu got up, he kept her eye's synched with his, than looked say's,"Alright, i want an explantion, and i want it now!", he barked, Derick was still favoring his arms and legs, holding her back just for a second nearly killed him.

Suzu backed up and picked up the small package off the ground, than throws it to Derick,"This, this is what i was bitching about,(she looked at the mayor again and growled), that's a sample of the food Scott's group managed to get in town, these were meant for the Yokai group". The Colonel looked at the packaging and than a paper attached, on it had results on it's contents, than he looked at Suzu,"Are you certain!", he asked, scrunching the paper in his hand.

For a moment, the Mayor thought the worst was behind him, when Derick showed up,but all those hopes were thrown out the window when he saw the Colonel read the paper, than looking at the package again, he gulped and tried to stand,"BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!". Shots rang out, bullets flew out and nearly grazed the now sobbering man, everyone else even took a few steps back, looking into the Colonels eye's, were only anger and disgust, his 9mm in his right hand, smoking from firing off the shots.

"Tommorow morning,(he put his gun back in it's holster), you, and whoever helped you, (Derick looked around), whoever was involved with this,(he held up the package), get your things together, and be ready, there will be a truck ready for you tommorow, when the sun rises, you all better be gone". What was happening was still going through everyones minds, even Saya and the other Yokai were puzzled,"You have no right, i am the Mayor, i am...(he stopped)", Derick was giving him that same cold stare again, he walked over and looked at the old man in the eye's.

"I knew you were somehow involved with what happened the other day,(he got closer), **you cost me GOOD MEN AND WOMEN, ...than you planned on poisoning the food, you fucking disgust me, alot of people have called myself, and many others wearing uniforms, Monsters, war mongering, but what we do, what we all did, was for the greater good, to give everyone else here a better life, another tommorow, i can live with that, but, (he pointed at the Mayor), you, are the monster here, ...you have until tommorow morning...".**

Early the Next Morning

What happened next, it came so fast, during the night, after finally gettting to sleep, the old man woke up with a start,"What!,(mpphhhh)", he found himself gagged and tied, his eye's covered, he felt like he was inside something, like a truck or car. He was rocked back and forth, over and over he was flung back and forth, trying to cushion himself as he hit the sides.

What seemed like forever, the vechile he was in came to a stop and the engine shuts down, than he heard foot steps,"Alright, get out!", shouted a voice, a pair of hands gripped him from the back and literally threw him out, onto the cold damp ground, what felt like dirt and grass, meaning he was outside, than someone took hold of his head and removed the blind fold.

The old Mayor squinted his eye's, he kept rubbing them now with his free hands and looked around where he was, and what was right in front of him,"...colonel?", Derick stood there with a satchel in his hand, he kept his distance between them."You have some nerve boy, wait until the others hear of what you have done...,huh?".

He expected his followers to be next to him, unfortunately, they were not,"What have to done with them?", he asked, Derick didn't answer, he just kept looking with disgust at the old man and than, threw the satchel, landing it right next to the mayor."Is, is this it!, your just going to leave me here".

Again, no answer, Derick was about to turn and walk away back into his ride, when the old Mayor came scurrying up,"No, please, please don't leave me here, you can't do this!, you just can't leave me here", it was than the man noticed just where they were, he looked up and down a street, littered with the remains of cars and trucks, debris almost everywhere else.

"This place...", he was saying,"Yeah, it's where your men found the food", Derick finished, he closed the hummer doors, and than,"(BARMP!)", the horn suddenly honked, echoing throughout the old town,"What are you doing!, you, you...you can't leave me here". The old man ran over and tried forcing the doors open, frantically trying one door after another.

After seeing Dericks face again, the old mayor stopped, finally, and of all the things to do, he just sat back down, and started to,...laugh,"So, this, this is it, for me, you have your final say here Colonel, you've beaten me, you've reduced me to this,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha...(BANG!)".

Just around a few corners, lurking in the shadows, slowly moving about, bumping into fences and walls, were walkers, some old and young, those of who were infected turned their heads slowly after hearing the sudden noises, and began lurking towards the source, their instincts telling them to go, just beyond a certain street.

"I'm doing this, not for my sake ya old fool, not for anything nobile, just this, (he looked back down at the now shot mayor, gripping his stomach), i am donig this because i know what you are, like myself, your set in your ways". Derick took his 9mm and put it back in it's holder.

"Arggg,(breathing heavily), damn you...", Derick just took one more look, at the old man beside his hummer, and drove away up the street, while the ex-mayor struggled to get to his feet, trying to hold in his wounded stomach, it made him wince in pain, but than he suddenly heard something, something just behind him.

It was a stiff, a hotel clerk by the looks of it, it was slowly dragging itself over to the injured and dying mayor, who almost began to cry, he reached into a car and pulled out a ice scrapper, hoping to hold himself off, that was until he looked over another car, and saw it, more stiffs!, women and children, closing in on him.

Off in the distance, outside the town, standing up on a hill, two figures cloaked in trench coats watched the scene unfold, a sudden cry screamed out into the new day, and than, seconds later, nothing but silence."My my, i did not see that one comming, from what i heard i would have thought the good Colonel would have set the old fart on his mary way".

The other figure nodded,"Indeed, i would have so much enjoyed taking what information we could have from the senile old fool,but,(he breathed in), i guess we can't win them all can we", he looked at his wrist,"It's getting late, perhaps we should postpone this little trip until tommorow, i'm sure she'll want to know about this right away", and like that, the two mysterious figures vanished into the morning.

Just outside the town, drivning away, shifting the gears, sat Derick, silently just looking forward, not thinking, not caring about what he had just done, what he believed he had to do, to do something he had, what seemed like a million times,"_What's killing one more, to a __Monster__ like me, just another notch on my back, another skeleton in my closet, my sins to bear, my fault, of my own chosing, no one else will ever have to bear it, as long as i live_".

To be continued...

Disclaimer:

I do not own the rights to Rosario Vampire, or any of it's characters, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

Authors Notes:

Okay, hi everyone, sorry for taking forever to just get this one chapter up,but, i've had a lot on my shoulders, with Family, and personal problems, i'm hoping to get more up soon, so, again, i really am sorry for taking so long to update, hope you'll all forgive me.

I was mostly inspired by the tv show, the Walking Dead, which is AWSOME, i also wanted to try out some new things in this chatper, i really hope i haven't offended anyone, and to those that hate my work, TOO BAD!, i plan on keeping this up as long as i can, review all you want, adding fuel to the fire, lol.

Again, thanks alot to everyone who've reviewed my work, and take care of yourselfs,bye.


End file.
